Sakura's Boarding School Cliché
by ArmageddonSweetheart
Summary: Just another cliché. Or is it? Definitely not! To hell and back in two years? Sakura doesn't have a snowflake's chance of surviving. Heaven in hell? Oh, hell yes! :Modern AU..Akat/Saku Harem..: AN: Expect delicious lime and tastefully yummy lemons in the future. I adore detailed reviews, loves! Sorry for the wait. My writing style is changing, so I'm rewriting each chapter.. again.
1. Prologue Revised 11-28-12

_**Sakura x Akatsuki**_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**_

~Prologue~

* * *

Finally finished with my work from school, I looked at the clock on my banged up Blackberry Tour.

...

_4:30 PM_

...

'_Finished early. Yay me.__' _I grinned tiredly to myself, and gave myself a mental pat on the back.

**'Good job, you little overachiever, you.'** I detected sarcasm and snark in her tone.

_'Oh, shut up.' _

"Oh, Sakura!" That'd be my Aunt Tsunade. I wondered what she was up too. She'd been suspiciously nice that afternoon. I ran downstairs, and when I got to the landing, I did not like what I saw. She had her 'I'm disappointed and pissed' face on.

"Yes, my dearest, loving auntie?"

_**'..Shit.'**_

"Can you possibly tell me.. _why in the hell I received a call from the assistant principal notifying me that you attacked one of your classmates_?"

The sentence started out in an uninterested tone. However, it ended like she caught me working in the streets as a whore or a druggie.. or both. For the record, I have never done such.

I looked away from her livid gaze, and scratched behind my right ear.

_'How do I explain this, Inner? '_

**'Either make up a good lie, like usual, or tell her what happened. I'd stick with the truth, though since we **_**have**_** had like nine fights in school this year already, and it's only been two months into the year.'**

''_Stick with the truth. Got it. I think this'll be the straw that finally broke the camel's back, Inner. Can't really blame her for being pissed though, huh?'_

**'Yeah, you do that. No, we really can't blame her, and she knows she deserves better from us. That's the real kicker.'**

"Uh, I love you?"

Very tersely, she responded."Very funny, Sakura. Now cut the crap, and explain yourself."

Inner facepalmed.

"Well, you know that red-headed chick I told you about, and how she was trying to ruin my life?"

My voice rose an octave by the time I finished my question, in fear of her wrath.

"Oh my God. Do you mean Karin? I see her constantly throwing herself at some guy every time I run into her. Hmm, she's a 'Class A' whore, ain't she?"

She raised her right eyebrow at me, crossed her arms, and had something similar to "What'd she do now?' and 'I wish I could have been there,' on her face.

"Yeah that's the one. Anyway, she was picking on some little shy girl and was being a catty bitch slash whore, so I put her back in line."

I managed to contain my anxiety after seeing some of her rage extinguished. By some unknown means, I was able to answer in a confident and casual way, remaining victorious in keeping my voice level.

"You put her in line." She paused and looked down at her nails. "Are you telling me that you have the exclusive right to put people in line when you see fit?"

Tsunade gave an exasperated sigh, and gave me a look saying 'Why, Sakura? Why?'.

"No, ma'am, but she-" She immediately cut me off, and started her 'guardian-is-now-in-charge' role.

"Sakura, I know you meant well, but you keep thinking that 'putting people in line' is the answer to everything, and you cannot keep acting out just because you see fit. There are rules Sakura, and you are going to need to follow them if you want to thrive in this world. I'll tell you what; I'll let you know when dinner is ready, and until then, just stay in your room. You keep out of trouble, Missy, while I try to figure out what to do with you. We'll discuss this later. Go."

I complied, turning on my heel, walking up to my room. I could tell my aunt was worried about me, and I felt awful. She's been like a mother to me since my mom perished in that accident at the lab and my dad went missing in action while on a recon mission for the Marine Force. She took me in, not only due to the responsibility of being my closest relative, but because we've always had a strong bond of profound respect and love for each other. Strange as that sounded and looked at the moment.

It was then, that I began reflecting on how lucky I was to have her to keep me on track.

'_She's been our guardian for how long, now?'_

**'It's been five years.'**

_'Time flies, doesn't it? Has it really been that long?'_

**'No, I'm lying to you.'**

_'Shut it with the sarcasm, Inner.'_

**'Can't make me, Beeyotch.**_**'**_

_****"Tch."_

I rolled my eyes.

At this point I was done bickering with Inner. She was a permanent resident of my mind and was, in a way, me, but brasher and unreserved. For the sake of simpler terms, she'd be considered as my raw persona and had surely made me into a head case.

'**I heard that!**'

_'Careful, Honey, I almost gave a fuck.'_

'**Bitch.**'

_'Mental disease.'_

She, astoundingly, had the ability to take over my body. When she's had permission by me to do so, it was normally for some major ass kicking. However, She has also gotten out on her own. Things have gotten pretty weird, though.

Anyway, today she took over by her own accord and beat the dick-obsessed, red-headed bully six ways from Sunday.

'**God, I hate that bitch. She was totally outclassed, too.'**

I sighed in agreement.

_'A lot of girls are like her. Way too many; in fact, one is bad enough.'_

**'There's a reason why we stick to having a guy friend instead, Outer.'**

_'Oh, how true that is.'_

Actually, a lot of guys were standoff-ish due to the violent streak, so ,technically, my only friend is Deidara. He's alright with the whole violent thing and that's part of the reason we're friends. Another common interest was art; we're both art fanatics. I'm like his only gal friend, and he usually only hangs out with 'the guys' or so he dubs them.

Speaking of whom, I should probably text him to let him know that Tsunade wasn't exactly happy about kicking Karin's scrawny ass. I pulled out my ratty phone, which I prayed to have upgraded to an iPhone 4 next month.

After the sent text, I got a reply right away.

**DeiDei:**

_Hey, sorry 'bout Tsunade, Sak. So, are you grounded or whatever, yeah?_**  
**

**Me:**

_She said that she'd tell me later. So, she must be thinking really hard about it._**  
**

**DeiDei:**

_That's not a good sign is it, yeah?_**  
**

**Me:**

_Uhm. No, not in the least.. I'm going to die!_**  
**

**DeiDei:**

_No, you're not, you drama queen. You might get beaten within an inch of your life though. Anyway, what else is new, yeah?_

**Me:**

_Eh.. listening to my iPod and workin' on my newest sketch mostly.._**  
**

**DeiDei:**

_Nice, yeah! Well hey I've gotta get going, Sak. The guys and I are going to some dinner party thing for our school. It's lame yeah._

**Me:**

_LOL! Have fun with that._**  
**

**DeiDei:**

_Shut. Up. Your so freaking lucky that you don't have to go to my school! Later, bitch-face!_**  
**

**Me:**

_Yeah, yeah whatever. You're the lucky one; you don't have to face the wrath of my aunt. Later, fucker!_**  
**

I chuckled to myself, set my cell down, and went back to my sketch which was a skull surrounded by three entwined roses.

_'It would make a great tattoo design.'_

**'Jup.' **She popped the 'p', and acted disinterested.

My iPod switched from Metallica's 'Sanitarium' to KoRn ft. Skrillex's 'Narcissistic Cannibal'.

_'I wonder if I should paint this or just leave it black and white..'_

**'I'm not sure. We could ask Dei and see what he thinks?'**

**'**_Eh.. Why not?_**'.**

I was almost done with the shading on the skull, when Tsunade called me down for dinner.

Little did I know what this dinner had in store.

...

Little did I know..


	2. Love Is War

_**Official Chapter one rewrite! ;)**_

_**Disclamer: I own NOTHING other than the plot!**_

* * *

_**Sakura x Akatsuki **_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**_

* * *

Chapter 1

It was about halfway through dinner at around 5:45 PM. I _was_ enjoying a lovely dinner that consisted on lasagna, salad with vinaigrette, and garlic bread, but right as I went to swallow, Tsunade decided that it was a marvelous opportunity to tell me that she's transferring me to a boarding school. No, not just any boarding school which, by the way, is bad enough. It's a boys _only_ boarding school. I then commenced going into a coughing fit because the food went straight into my wind pipe.

'_What in the hell is going on here?_'

'**Dude, don't even know. Do you think she hit the sake a little too hard before dinner?**'

The first words that scrambled out of my mouth happened to be the following: "_What? Why? Also, why a** b****oy's** boarding school?_ In case you haven't taken the time to notice or care_, I'm a **girl!"**_

"Yes, and that's exactly _why_ I've chosen you to go to that school. Okay, also it's because it was the cheapest option."

She chuckled at her last statement a little, but was probably trying not to go into hysterics because of the look I had on my face which was a mixture of confusion, bewilderment, and disbelief. As you can imagine, that must have looked ridiculous.

"That makes absolutely no sense!"

"Well, as you know we're not exactly rich, and-"

Okay, this was getting utterly ridiculous, so I decided to cut her off.

"Aunt Tsunade, that isn't what I meant. Exactly what I can't wrap my mind around was, how does me being a girl, going to a boy's boarding school make sense? Are girls even _allowed_ to register?"

She gave me an understanding(?) look with a hint of smugness, or that's what I made it out to be at least.

"Sakura, to answer your questions, no, girls are not allowed to attend. Also, that is why I have chosen that boarding school."

"I'm not following. At all. What-so-ever. That's a negative, Ghost Rider. " I said with a deadpan tone.

She sighed and put on her 'Let's-Get-Down-To-Business' face.

_'__This should be _some _damn good explanation.' _I thought dryly.

**'You're telling me, man.'**

"Well, I know how much you like breaking the rules, so I'm making you do just that. You are going to be under a new identity as a guy and if you get caught, you must face the consequences. This is going to be difficult no matter what, and it'll take quite an effort to uphold that identity. If you do make it through your last two years of high school with flying colors, and your identity has not been found out by the school or by the law, you just might realize for yourself, that maybe being a rule breaker isn't as appealing as you had originally thought. There is no backing out of this, and I know you may be very upset and feel completely betrayed by me, but this is tough love Sakura, and you are going to learn your lesson one way or another. I love you so much, and I hate to see you going down this road because you are such a brilliant and talented girl and if this is how to get you on the right track, then so be it. I'll be damned if I see you destroy your life before you start it. I know that you are capable of pulling this off, and that is the only reason I'm even considering this."

She started out smug, but when she was nearing the end of her speech she had apparently felt the gravity of her own words sink in. I thought I even saw a little bit of regret cross her face for a split second. She didn't like this either, but as angry, disgruntled, and as sick at heart as _I_ was, I knew why she was making me do this. I love her too, and we were each other's only family.

It hurt. Like absolute fucking hell. However, I understood. I was shell shocked, couldn't even think straight, and Inner was silent too. I could tell that Tsunade _knew _that her words had hit home. My face was completely void of emotion, and the shock made it hard to even breathe for a minute.

"M-May I be excused?" Damn, I stuttered, but at least I kept my voice level. I really need to grasp this situation. She was dead serious because Tsunade was never one to bluff or beat around the bush. As soon as she gave me the go ahead that I so desperately needed, I quickly got out of my chair and briskly walked out of the room and up the stairs to my room.

Grabbing a towel and pajamas, I all but ran into my bathroom and started up my shower. Now, call me weird or crazy , but I do my best thinking about life and, well, thinking in general when I'm in the shower. I stepped into the scalding water and lathered the shampoo in my hair (Bed Head: Manic Moisture Shampoo and Conditioner), and was pondering all of what Tsunade said.

'_Inner, you've been awfully quiet.'_

_ '_**Yeah, I'm just thinking.**_' _

_'You actually _think_?'_

_ '_**Now whose being the sarcastic bitch?**_'_

_ 'Ah, touché.'_

_ '_**Outer, you haven't said anything whatsoever about this whole thing.**_'_

_ 'I don't even know what to think, well, other than we should accept it and do our damnest to make sure that we don't disappoint Tsunade anymore than we already have. We have totally deserved this afterall.' _

**'Outer, I think you've finally grown your own spine. Hell yeah! We're gong to rise to this challenge, and we're going to prove that we can change for the better!' **

**'**_Now who sounds lame?_**'**

** 'Touché.'**

I rinsed out the shampoo and started putting conditioner in. While I left the conditioner in, I lathered and scrubbed the rest of me with my favorite peppermint body wash. I then proceeded to rinsing off, and stepping out of the shower. After put on my favorite Coca-Cola pajamas I had bought at Wal-Mart, I walked downstairs to let Tsunade know that I wasn't too sore about this whole situation and that I am willing to do this to prove that I'm capable to improvements on my outlook.

'_Well, here we go._'

**'Let's just get this over with, man.' **

**'**_Agreed.'_

Tsunade was in the kitchen putting dinner away and stuff. I didn't think she had noticed me yet, and I silently brought the used dished into the sink from the dining room. She looked up at me surprised by how I was taking this situation. I decided to break the silence.

"Hey, Aunt Tsunade?"

She looked at me hesitantly like I was going to start yelling at her at any given moment.

"Yes, Sakura?"

I gave her a look to let her know that I didn't hate her guts, and that I wasn't going to go berserk and throw the dirty dishes at her head.

"I'm sorry. I know that I'm not getting out of this, and 'I'm sorries' won't change that. So, I will accept this and I'll make you proud by changing my ways. I love you too, and I won't let you down again."

She looked at me like I had grown a second head. She then let out a breath that she'd been holding in and visibly relaxed. I was immediately embraced by my aunt and I was shocked frankly.

"Sakura, you never cease to amaze me. You are an incredible niece, and you have handled all of this better than I thought would be humanly possible. I know that you won't let me down, and I don't even think you could. You're stronger than any other person I've ever met, and _you are going to start school on Monday._"

She rushed the second sentence. I gaped at her openly like a fish, pointed at her incredulously, and sputtered like an idiot.

_**'I can't even believe this! Monday is in two days!' **_Inner and I thought/screeched simultaneously.

Tsunade was backing away slowly rubbing the back of her neck nervously with a sheepish smile.

"Well, I think I'm gong to retire for the evening. Goodnight Sakura! Love you!"

She all but ran to her room.

I was inwardly seething. '_What in the hell was that? Aaaaaargh! I'm going to kill her!_'

'**Cha! How about we get her when she falls asleep?**

_'Not a bad plan, Inner. Not bad at all.'_

**"She won't know what hit her, shannaro!****' **

We mentally nodded in unison. She was going to pay for this one way or another. It was just a matter of when. I stomped up to my room and was about to text Deidara when Tsunade yelled something at the top of her lungs from her room.

"Oh yeah, Sakura. I forgot to confiscate your phone because you are grounded from it until you move into the school! Bring me your phone this instant! Thank you!" She yelled from across the house in an amused tone.

I nearly fell out of my chair.

'_Is she kidding me?'_

_ '_**I don't think so, dude.'**

_'Damnit to hell in a handbasket!'_

_ "I'll be right there!" _When I finally got to her room, I all but chucked it at her head.

"Here's my stupid phone."

"Sakura, do not speak to me in that tone. If you think your phone that I pay for is stupid, then you don't have to have a phone at all."

She said in an authoritative manner.

"Yes ma'am."

I stomped out of her room and into mine, where I picked up where I had left off before dinner, on my skull and three entwined roses charcoal sketch. Once I finished the shading I had brushed my teeth and went to sleep, but not before staring at my ceiling in agitation for the oncoming events.

_~~~~~~~~~~TiMe~SkIp~~~~~~~~~~_

It was 7: 15 AM Monday morning in my beautiful 1969 shiny, solid black Chevy Camaro. I Sakura Haruno, was on my way with all of my belongings, and moving to a boy's only boarding school. As I hauled my entire life up to the thirteenth floor of the building which I am suppose to be living in as a boy for the next two years of my life, I had gotten a paper with my schedule and the name of my roommate.

**'We have a fucking roommate? That's the last thing we need to make this any fucking harder on us. What's the guy's motherfucking name?'**

_'Deidara Iwa.'_

_ '__**Oh Shit.**__'_

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

Please Review and tell me What you think!

Love you all,

~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx


	3. Tarantulas and Tea

**Hey there!**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews and feedback that I have received since day one! Thank you, and I love you all!**

** As for those who don't review, I see you on the traffic statistics page. I see you. X.X**

**P.S. Here's an extra long chapter and some fabulous Deidara x Sakura. ;)**

Disclamers: _I do not own Naruto, any songs, people, brands, or any other thing that has copyright privileges that don't belong to me and may make it into this fic. _

_**Sakura x Akatsuki**_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

Hi! Sakura Haruno here. I am currently being strangled to death on the very day that I arrive at a boy's boarding school, in which I'm currently attending. By the way, the one who is strangling me is my roommate and best friend, but he doesn't know that because I'm dressed as a boy. Let's backtrack, shall we?

* * *

_It was 7: 15 AM Monday morning in my beautiful 1969 shiny, solid black Chevy Camaro. I was on my way with all of my belongings, moving to a boy's only boarding school. I had gotten my schedule from the front desk of the building that was right across from the actual school. This building was like a dorm slash apartment complex, and was created for the students that attended the school. On my slip of paper, was my roommate's name, to my utter horror._

'**We have a fucking roommate? That's the last thing we need to make this any fucking harder on us. What's the guy's motherfucking name?**'

_'Deidara Iwa.' _

_**'**_**Oh**_** Shit**__.' _

_Anyways, I hauled all of my shit up thirteen flights of stairs because the elevator was under maintenance. Three, feet destroying trips later, I finally finished getting the boxes and various belongings outside the apartment room. I have **way** too much crap._

_I opened the door to the place, praying to God that he wasn't there and was on his way to the school building. My prayers were heard because when I entered, the place was void of my favorite, yet slightly nerve grating, blonde. I sighed with relief, and surveyed the place where I was to be living for the next two years. It was actually a really nice surprise. If this was one of the cheaper places that my aunt could've chosen from I could only imagine the prices from one of the more expensive campuses._

'_Damn, no wonder she chose one of the cheapest, and this place is almost nicer than our house. Well, hell is surprisingly nice-ish.'_

**'Damn straight, not to mention we have a hot roommate that we can actually explain this whole 'we're-a-chick-in-disguise-going-to-a-boy's-boarding-school-because-our-aunt-can't-ground-us-like-a-normal-guardian-and-she's-too-cheep-to-afford-a-girl's-boarding-school' mess to. ' **

_'Inner, I don't think we should tell him, to be honest. I mean, I don't think we could tell anyone because we could seriously end up in some deep shit. I'm not saying that he would snitch or anything, but I think it would be safer just in case. By the way, since when is Deidara hot? I mean isn't that crossing some sort of line or something? He's our best friend for God sakes! Inner, what in the hell are you thinking?'_

** 'Outer, think about it. He knows us too well for us to pull the wool over his eyes, so to speak, and what would he say about us having our stuff? Not to mention, It would be a lot less stressful to have at least one person to understand and potentially help us out with this, uh, inconvenience. Especially considering we're going to be doing this for two years. So I don't think we should outright tell him, but I think we shouldn't deny anything, and he has to figure it out on his own. How's that for a slice of fried gold? Oh, and by the way, have you even **_**seen**_** that boy? He's a hot piece of ass if you would open your eyes and pay attention. It's an observation. It isn't crossing any lines because I'm not asking you to pull a move on him or try to get in his pants or anything. Outer, you are simply a prude. We're sixteen for Christ's sake, we've got the right to have opinions on hot guys.'**

_'Inner, I'm not a prude.'_

**'Honey, if you aren't a prude, then why have we still not had our first kiss?' **

_'Ugh, whatever. Fine, we'll let him find out and shit. Now, shut up.'_

**'Winning.'**

_'You're not Charlie Sheen. Anyways, we have to move all of our shit in here and unpack.'_

_Thank God that it was so damn spacey and had room for our instruments. Yes, even our drum set. Most importantly, there was a really nice place to put my sweet, baby pink toed tarantula, Charlotte. Why people think that they are evil, dangerous, or ugly, I'll never know. Char-baby, as I like to call her, was a fuzzy ball of fluff, and her fur (?) was a shiny black- blue, and she had orange- pink toes that helped her scuttle around her terrarium. It was equipped with a heating pad under it, with a humidifier, some fake plants, a fake mossy ground, a rock slash water dish, and a flossy-like web that she made between her tree plant and the glass walls of her own mini, jungle rain forest. Charlotte was pretty damn cute for a spider, and although she was a predator, and was sensitive to any type of movement in the air, she was usually a calm and sweet little thing._

_ It was actually kind of funny when some random puff of air, like a stray breath or air current from a fan would make her spaz out. She get really tense, and her little, fluffy legs would test the ground, while her front legs would shoot into the air as if for defense, and then she'd just freeze up for a moment before going on her marry way to do whatever she was scurrying on about before. After I got her all set up, and happy as a fuzzy critter could possibly be, I checked my car for anymore of my crap to unpack before locking it, and heading back up to the room. It was a hella hard job to unpack, and make it look like 'home'.  
_

_ I was excused from all of my classes today so that I could have a day to move in and get all settled. I was pleased that my decorating skills hadn't messed up the place, and I'd managed to actually add my own style while complementing Deidara'a simultaneously. It was around 4:30 pm when I had finished unpacking. I was told that when the unpacking was over and done with, I had to visit the School building and go to the principal's office to pick up the book's and other material for my classes needed for the rest of the year._

_As I was on my way, I had grabbed a bag of Skittles and a Pepsi to snack on realizing that I had been too preoccupied to remember to eat lunch. I finally got to the office and the principal introduced himself as Dr. Uchiha. He was very tall in my perspective and was at least 6'2". He had long black locks that girl's would have killed for and it was cut in choppy layers, and appeared almost scene, but not quite as flashy. It strangely suited him, and he was much younger than I would have thought, and I hate to say it but he was quite attractive. He held an authoritative vibe about him although it wasn't altogether unpleasant. _

_He greeted me with a small smile and a handshake, handed my stuff for me to take, and sent me on my way. Had finally gotten back to apartment thingy, and had expected to see Dei by now, but no one was here. Still, I had thought that maybe he was hanging out with 'the guys', and thought nothing of it. I had set my books, and stuff down on my desk neatly, and walked into the livingroom._

_Suddenly, I was slammed against a wall from behind, and the force of it knocked the breath out of me. I had no time to get my air back when an arm was around my neck. _

_*Backtrack over.*_

* * *

So, here I am about to be strangled to death.

There's enough pressure to cut off my oxygen from my brain and my lungs, but not enough pressure to break my hyoid bone right below my jaw. **{1} **I can't fucking breathe or make any noise, so I writhe and try to struggle against the predator, but he uses his other arm to restrain my arms to my body.

I'm freaking out and am thinking that I'm on the brink of blacking out, when the man's deep voice growls at me saying, "I am going to let you go, and you are going to tell me who the fuck you are, and why you are in my fucking place. If you do not tell me, and I see you making any sudden moves, I will not hesitate to kill you, yeah."

I immediately froze in my tracks and nodded as best as I could.

'Deidara? Is that him?'

**'I think so because I we couldn't miss that speech impediment if we tried. What the fuck? Is he usually like this to strangers?****' **Inner thought sarcastically.

'Well, I'd kick the living shit out of someone too if I found them in my place without me knowing.'

**'That's true but we wouldn't attempt murder. Now that I've come to think about it, Dei is kind of sexy when he's angry, although, the death threats are such a turnoff.'**

'Inner, this is no time to be a hussy!'

**'Just tell him what happened and he'll cool down. Jesus, Outer he's waiting for a reply and is giving us the'I know I attempted murder, but I will get the job done if you don't hurry the fuck-up' look so hurry up and explain, you slow bitch.' **I internally sighed.

So, I explained the entire situation to him, including how my cell phone was taken away until I got here. Everything. I saw his face change from originally pissed and murderous to looking like he was about to roll around on the floor laughing his ass off. My throat's been killing me, I've been coughing every so often, and my voice is still strained. As I finally finished my misadventurous and jacked up tale, he just looked at me in pity with a bit of humor, and said eight words that I will not soon forget.

"So, do you want some tea or something, hmm?"

I then punched him in the arm, and said ever so politely,"What the fuck is wrong with you? You almost murder me in cold blood and the next thing you say is 'So, do you want some fucking tea or something?'! Well, actually I do, but I just have to say that you are one of the most Goddamn infuriating people I have ever met!"

He rubbed his arm where I punched him, and said "Sheesh Sak. I didn't know it was you. You know I'd never intentionally hurt you,hmm. Plus, I only find this moderately hilarious, and of course I'm going to help your sorry ass, uhn."

He gave one of his trademark smirk slash grins, and ruffled my hair as he walked into the kitchen to make said 'motherfucking tea'. I gave an exasperated look in the direction of where he went, and went to unwind from my N.D.E. **{2}**

I grabbed my iPod and scrolled down to Stolen Baby's 'Tablescrap'. I sat down on the couch and cranked the volume while working on my charcoal roses and skull drawing. I thought that maybe I should paint the roses beige, black, and whitish and I should paint the skull Blood red with a tinged green shade mixed into the dimensions. Maybe it would over-complicate the piece, though.

I was completely absorbed in my thoughts, and didn't notice that one of my earphones had fallen out and the lighting darkened and somewhat obscured my sketch, and so I looked up confused only to see Dei with only of my headphones in and peering over my drawing, while holding two mugs of ginger tea, and some thin mint cookies. He saw that I had finally noticed his presence and handed my drink and spoke up.

"You know, that's really good. Are you planning on painting this one, yeah?"

"Well, I thought that maybe I should switch the colors of the skull and the colors of the roses."

"Hmm."

He furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"What?"

"I was just thinking bout whether or not it might be too much, and was trying to picture it, is all, yeah."

"Got'cha."

My iPod switched to Igorrr's Brutal Swing as I took a swig of my tea, and bit into the minty, chocolaty cookie.

"Yeah. So what's with your weird taste in music, hmm?"

"Who's to say what's weird and what's normal?"

He gave me an annoyed glance and said "You know what I mean, yeah."

I just grinned and told him "I'm weird, and normal doesn't do it for me."

He grinned slyly at me.

"What does do it for you, uhn?"

I looked at him for a moment and saw that he wasn't chilling against the couch anymore, but he was at the edge of it, mirroring my position, which was hunched over my drawing. Only, he wasn't hunched over a drawing, he was hunched over me. I ignored it but froze up a little. He took advantage of that, and nuzzled his nose into the base of my neck and pulled away instantly after I involuntarily shivered when I felt his breath on my neck.

He looked at me in that snarky way people do when they find out something. It's something like 'Oh really, now?'. I glared at him like he stomped on Charlotte.

"What the fuck was that, dude?"

I don't put up with crap like that. Ever.

**'You know you liked that. I know I did.' **Inner purred.

_'You are a horrible influence. I hope you know this.'_

**'Indubitably, man.**_'_

Deidara displayed mock hurt. He knew he won though. I lost because I reacted.

"What was what, hmm?"

"Nothing, man. If nothing happens again, though. I will tie you to the hood of my car."

I sneered.

"Kinky, hmm."

He winked at me, then grabbed the empty mugs, and walked out of the room. I sprung up from the chair and cursed on the way to the bedroom where I had my bags with all of my clothes and stuff. I went into the bathroom and slammed the door not caring who heard. I quickly took a shower and put on my pajamas which were a Metallica's '… And Justice For All' T-shirt and black sweatpants which had neon blue tiger stripes throughout them.

"I'm going to bed, fucktard."

"You know that we have to share a bed until the school get you your own, right, yeah?"

"Go to hell!" He chuckled, and went to take his shower. He yelled from inside the bathroom "Hey, if you want people to believe that you are a guy, then don't wear fucking peppermint body wash, you lamo! I'll help make you seem like more of a dude tomorrow, hmm!"

"Okay, whatever! Thanks, man!"

"Great, because your sorry ass needs it, hmm!"

When he was done with his shower I was almost asleep until he yelled in my ear."Move over, bitch, yeah!"

I almost jumped out of my skin and fell onto the floor.

"Dude, that wasn't nice."

I mumbled half asleep.

"Whatever, that's for being so stuck up lately, hmm."

I glared at him half-heartedly. I then noticed what he was wearing for pajamas. Okay, so I have Adonis for a roommate. Holy shit. He just took a shower so his long blonde hair was still dripping wet, and it was down instead of his usual half up, half down style. That boy wasn't completely ripped, but he was lean, and he still had clearly defined muscles. I knew this because he was shirtless, and only wearing Snoopy pajama pants from that one comic in the newspaper that they have movies of, too.

Oh yeah, it called Peanuts. I love that show. Any-who, Inner was chanting **'Humina, humina, humina.' **like it was a mantra.

I think I was staring a bit too long because Deidara smirked with a mischievous glint in his light blue eyes.

"Problem ,yeah?"

I raised an eyebrow, and scoffed.

"Snoopy? Really, Dei?"

'**Nice save, dude!**'

Inner cackled proudly.

He rolled his blue eyes and sat down on the twin sized bed.

"Dude, the bed's too small. Your fat ass takes up most of it."

"My ass is not fat, and we'll figure it out, hmm."

Something told me I wasn't going to be completely thrilled about this. We ended up with my back facing him and he had an arm around my waist with his chin on my head. I could feel his toned chest and abs pressed against my back, and, honey, could you blame me if couldn't sleep well? Dei was having the time of his life making this humiliating for me. I almost wish I would have kept my damn mouth shut and him end up killing me.

"Goodnight, yeah."

"Whatever, goodnight."

'_Goodnight Inner_.'

'**Goodnight, outer. We're the luckiest bitches. I have to say.'**

** '**_Bitch, shut up and sleep.'_

_'**What? **_**He's warm, dude.**'

_'I said shut up and sleep, fuckwit.'_

'**Damn, goodnight to you too..**'

* * *

_**Review and give me feedback!**_

_**I love you all and want some love back,**_

_**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx**_

* * *

_**{1} ~**_**The hyoid bone makes us capable of complex vocal interactions, so if it breaks we're unable to do that. In forensic investigations, a broken hyoid is a sign of strangulation.**

_**{2} ~Near Death Experience**_


	4. Waffles and Hair Dye

**I would _really_ like it if someone would tell me how to improve the quality of 'SBSC'. I'm a bit discouraged, and I'd love some suggestions on plot ideas. I don't mean anything major, but it would be nice to see what my readers expect.I am really just looking for what my weaknesses are in writing, and I am serious about making improvements on my story writing skills. It would mean the world if I could get more support.**

**Much love,**

**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx **

_**Disclaimer: Also, I'd like to say that I do not own Naruto, any songs, people, brands, or any other thing that has copyright privileges that don't belong to me and may make it into this fic.**_

_Sakura x Akatsuki_

_Sakura's Boarding School Cliché_

_~Chapter 3 ~_

* * *

Can't a girl get a decent night's sleep? Seriously. I don't know what time it is or exactly where I am, but I don't care because said girl needs sleep pronto. I groaned without opening my eyes, rolled over, and buried my face into my pillow, which had to be the warmest yet most uncomfortable pillow ever. Something poked my side rather rudely. I ignored it and tried my damnedest to fall back to sleep. Whatever it was didn't poke me again, but just stayed on my waist. It was warm, so I didn't really care, and damn I just want some shut-eye.

'**Why is it wet?'**

_'Huh? I'm too tired to care, Inner. Sleep. Now. Please?'_

**'You could sleep through the apocalypse, outer. I'm serious. You don't even know or care where we are! Let alone what in the hell is trying to wake us up, and/ or creep us the fuck out!'**

_'Yell louder, would you? I'll check it out if you stop your bitching and let me get some sleep. I'm beat to hell.'_

'**Jeez Louise, Outer, you act as though I'm jumping down your throat because I like getting up at the crack of ridiculous o'clock in the morning and make your life a living hell. Just check it out, you big baby. Sheesh.**'

_'Mleh, fine. Just shut the fuck up.' _

I cracked my left eye open, the one that wasn't buried in my uber toasty pillow, a little bit to survey my surroundings. I saw that I was in an expensive looking apartment complex. It was spacey, and the room I was in was obviously the bedroom, which was a decent size, and also happened to have a bathroom next to a walk in closet to the right side wall from the bed. At the other side of the room there was a balcony with sliding, screened in glass doors.

The sky was still dark, but you could tell that in another hour or so the sun would peek over horizon and nearby buildings. The view was actually pretty cool, well, for a morning anyways. I hate mornings, and would prefer to be a nocturnal animal and sleep the day away, but life doesn't seem to like me at the moment. I noticed that the walls of the apartment were a nice deep teal shade. It wasn't obnoxious, but it had a cool vibe and looked really good with the plush gray carpeting.

The only floors that didn't have carpeting were the bathroom, and the kitchen, which were black granite tiling with flecks of gold color in the rock, and matched all of the counters perfectly. The place was wonderfully furnished with instruments hung on the walls along with some abstract artworks in various places, and deep black and dark grey striped upholstered sofas with matching ottomans. There were side tables which had black painted metalwork that looked custom made for this furniture set with sculptures placed on them.

Overall, this was a very tasteful, and kind of cozy place. Not to mention it was basically immaculate, but it still managed to feel lived in.

I saw that my drum set was in the corner between a wall divider and the wall in which the balcony was, while my two custom electric guitars and bass, which happened to be signed by Lars Ulrich, James Hetfield, Kirk Hammett, and Robert Trujillo for Metallica's 30th year anniversary in San Francisco, respectively, was hung along the far wall facing the T.V. and various game systems connected to it.

On said wall divider, which is basically half of a wall ledge in the middle of a huge room, was my terrarium for Charlotte. Then, I wondered why my stuff was here. It hit me like a ton of bricks to the face.

I now live here, and I have to pretend that I'm a dude while rooming with my best friend. This, of course, brings us to my next observation. Well, I had forgotten that I had fallen asleep in his bed because the school has yet to provide my own mattress, and bed frame. He was looking right at me tiredly, and I noticed the position we were in. Oh boy, if it wasn't as dark as it was, I would've appeared cherry red, and if he'd saw my face he would never let me live it down.

My face, which was almost completely buried in my 'pillow' was actually pressed into his chest, and his arms were wrapped around my waist. He was staring down at me, and then it occurred to me that the thing I had felt on my waist was his hand. His hands are special because he was born with mouths on them. It was a birth defect, and it's the reason why he has to wear gloves whenever he goes out.

I found out like a month after we had become friends in sixth grade. At first I was shocked, and of course I thought it was strange, but I was never grossed out by it.

In fact, I've always been interested in medical stuff and watched those nerd programs like that on Discovery, Animal Planet, and other documentary channels on my T.V. He basically avoided me after I found out, but I called him out on his crap and told him that I didn't care that he had mouths on his hands, and to be honest I thought it was pretty cool.

Well, frankly, although I would never admit it out loud, and Inner agrees, I think it's pretty badass.

Any-who, story aside, not only did he poke my side and probably bruised it, but he freaking _licked_ me. To top it all off, _he freaking woke me up , God damnit!_ I lifted my head off of his chest, and got off of him with as much dignity as I could possibly muster, and glared down at him while crossing my arms. He looked up at me, put his hands behind his head, and smirked, while his eyes were just radiating amusement.

"Sleep well, hmm?" He all but purred.

"No." I deadpanned, and scowled at him.

"Awh, why not, uhn?" He looked at me like he found out that I boil kittens alive for fun. Which I don't, for the record.

"Because one, you woke me up at an unknown, ungodly hour. Two, because you pretty much molested me while I was trying to sleep, and three, I think I have a bruise on my side because of your poke of doom when you woke me up. Let me tell _you_, sir, that I am not a morning person, and I do not enjoy getting less than ten hours of sleep. I've probably had about five, and I feel like strangling a small animal right about now. School doesn't start in another four-ish hours, so why, in the name of all things holy, did you wake me up this early?"

I pointed at him accusingly, and if looks could kill, he'd be a pile of ashes, and a dying scream in the air.

"Damn, hmm. I didn't think you would mind that much."

I gave him an 'I want a straight answer. Now explain yourself before I maul you.' stare.

"Alright, so I noticed that you still have a few girly traits that make it harder to believe that you're guy material. Since you don't want any slip-ups or anything, and you need my help, I've woken you up so we can work on some things. You up for that, or what Saku, yeah? Oh, and what is your guy name, hmm? Because Sakura is clearly not a guys name, hmm."

I stopped glaring holes into his head during his explanation, and I sighed knowing that it was impossible to stay pissed at him especially since he was just trying to be a great friend.

"Alright, dude. That'd be awesome, actually, and the name's Yagura from here on out."

I gave him a half tired, lazy grin, and stretched out my right hand. He took my hand and shook it, but the mouth on my hand licked my palm. I twitched and he laughed.

"Nice to meet you Yagura, yeah."

"Likewise, Deidara."

We smirked and burst out laughing, and I accidentally snorted because I was laughing so hard. He just pointed at me and guffawed even harder. I pinched his arm after another thirty seconds of him making fun of me and he grabbed me in a headlock and ruffled my hair. I growled and shoved him away from me and tackled him to the ground while mock punching him in the stomach. He just laughed and pushed me off grinning like a moron, while I was trying to get some oxygen after our laughing fit.

So, I just sat on the floor where I was because I was too tired and lazy to attempt getting up. I exhaled, and laid flat on the floor after a few more moments of just sitting there like a bump on a log. As I was drifting off to sleep again, Dei lightly kicked me in the stomach, and walked out of the bedroom while saying over his shoulder.

"Come on, yeah. We've got to man you up, and we've only got a few hours to do so, hmm. "

I groaned obnoxiously, and very maturely crossed my arms over my face and said.

"_Nooo. _I'm too tired."

He walked back over to me, mock glaring, and stood over me with his feet on either side of my waist.

"You're going to get up, and your going to like it, or I'll make you, yeah."

I didn't move an inch, and he just grabbed both of my upper arms and hoisted me up so we were eye-to-chin, and glared at me challengingly from beneath his long blonde bangs which were tickling my nose.

"Nobody tells me no, uhn. Now, let's get this over with."

He said sternly in his 'I am not amused.' tone. A chill ran down my spine, but I didn't show it, and I stared defiantly, straight into his eyes, and told him.

"I just did."

I think he knew that I was just being a smartass, but he pushed further, and grabbed my chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting my face up so we were eye-to-eye and chuckled darkly saying

"Wrong answer, hmm."

He suddenly grinned evilly, let me go, and walked out of the room.

'_What the fuck was that?'_

I internally laughed and outwardly relaxed because I was basically frozen to the spot not just twelve seconds before.

**'Honey, I don't even know, but if this is the way mornings are going to be like from now on, maybe becoming a morning person won't be such a difficult feat after all. Chicky, I've got a good feeling about the upcoming next couple years.'**

_'We'll see, Inner. We'll see.'_

I smiled to myself, but then it quickly disappeared after I saw what Deidara had apparently left the room to get.

'**Oh shit. I spoke too soon.****'**

I visibly paled, and backed away.

He had hair dye, hair styling scissors, and basically any hair product a salon would ever hope to carry inside the big box he was carrying. Oh. Hell. No. He is not going to touch my shoulder blade length pink hair. I had already decided to tie it up and wear a hat over it. I didn't have to worry about it. Did I?

I must have froze and started hyperventilating, because he all but dropped the box, worry clearly evident on his face, ran over to me, and grabbed my shoulders. He started shaking me, nearly giving me whiplash, and kept asking if I was alright. Finally, I snapped out if it, and let the color drain back into my face, and got my breathing back to normal before answering him.

"Uh, yeah. I'm, uh, fine. Dare I ask _why_ you have that hair stuff, and what you plan on doing with it?"

He looked at me like I was unbelievable because he thought there was some other reason for me to freak out like that. He looked at me dumbly and said.

"Well, hmm. Guys don't have long pink hair. Sorry to break that to you, dumbass, yeah."

I glared at him.

"You're a jerk you know that? I was planning on putting my hair up and wearing a hat, so I don't need you to cut it or anything. It's fine, dude."

"Are you that unprepared, hmm? I saw your schedule and you have Gym class. Even if you don't have to wear a uniform in your other classes, you have to in gym, and you aren't allowed to wear a hat, yeah. Not to mention if it gets knocked off and your hair band snaps, what are you going to do then? These guys will recognize a hot pink haired chick with long hair when they see one, yeah! This is why I have to help you because I don't want you to take a one way ticket to Shitville! I'm going to help you whether you want me to or not, so suck it up and deal, you dumb bitch, hmm."

He told me with huge grin plastered onto his face.

**'I really think he wants to help us. So, we should let him, ya'know? Wait. Did he just call us hot?' **

She snickered insanely at that notion.

_'Alrighty. I agree, and yeah, I think he did just call us hot, Inner.'_

**'Blackmail?'**

_'You know it.'_

With that, I chuckled darkly to myself.

I sighed, not exactly thrilled about having to do anything to my hair, and shuddered. Oh yeah, I also tried to give him my best kicked puppy look to no avail.

"Fine Dei, but it's on my terms. Also, I have one more thing to say to you."

"Fine. What would that be, yeah?"

"Your mother was a hamster, and your father smelled of elderberries."

"Did you just quote Monty Python?"

He smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I didn't see why not."

I laughed. He let out an exasperated breath, and dragged me to the kitchen with his box of hair magic. I gave him a 'Do I really have to go through with this?' look, and he gave me the 'You really don't have a choice do you?' look.

I love how we don't even have to speak to get exactly what each other is saying. We're just awesome like that I guess. Heh.

He seemed to notice how crappy this seemed to me, so he have my hand a reassuring squeeze, and offered an 'I know what I'm doing and you are going to love it I promise.' glance before he dragged a tall black bar stool from the counter ledge/ bar. And centered it in the kitchen close to the stainless steel sink.

"Alrighty, hmm. Sit down and we can get started. First of all, what are you thinking color-wise? It obviously doesn't scream 'I'm really a guy!' with your natural pink color."

He was looking at my hair and running his fingers through it to really get a feel for what he was working with, and had his 'Don't mess with me because I'm an untrained professional' voice.

"I don't know, but I trust that you know what you are doing so I'll leave it to you. Just don't go too hog-wild and overboard like you do sometimes."

I said, sarcasm dripping from my words, knowing he'd probably do the exact opposite.

"Hmm. Well, your hair is in good condition, so this shouldn't be too difficult, yeah. I'm thinking that for the color, it should actually be colors. Plural. I'm possibly aiming for bleached blonde streaks throughout the top, so it'd be a buttery blonde, and underneath along with the unbleached sections on the top, should be dyed a darker pink that has more of a reddish tint, hmm. The colors wouldn't be too far away from your natural color, and would be easy to maintain. It wouldn't damage your hair, or look too chick oriented. As for the cut, I think since the colors are a bit out there, we should make it short and thin around the bottom, which would end mid neck, but thicker towards the roots, yeah. Eh, it would be scene almost, but you pass as a guy, and hell ,it might look really cool on you. You could also pass as a chick for when you aren't 'being a guy.' It would still be you, and it won't look as drastic as it sounds. What do you think, yeah?

" He gave me a sweet gri,n and put his chin on my shoulder.

How could I say 'no' to this guy? I attempted to pick my jaw up off of the floor because he was all business, and never looked so serious in his life, and frankly it dumbfounded me. This guy knew what he was doing when it came to hair. I would have never guessed. Wow, he should seriously consider this as a profession. As for my hair? Well, I tried to imagine it. Reddish fuchsia with blonde streaks in a short scene haircut? It had possibilities. What the hell? Why not? It's only for a couple years, right?

**'What is this, Twenty Questions?'**

_'Yes, now shut up! What do you think?'_

**'I say what the fuck are we waiting for?' **

**'**_Why are we asking so many questions?'_

"Do your worst."

I smiled devilishly at him. He smirked back.

"That's the spirit, hmm. This could take about two hours though yeah. And we still need to go over some other things while the dye sets."

"In other words, nut up or shut up?"

Yes, I quoted Zombieland. That movie is the shit. He started cracking up.

"Haha! Exactly, hmm!"

So he set up and mixed the dyes, and everything while I got my iPod which charged overnight, and set that puppy up. Just when I thought this morning couldn't be any crazier or awesome, Dei tells me he has speakers that he could hook my iPod to so I wouldn't mess up my earphones and dye them. Apparently the walls are virtually soundproof, and we can crank the volume all the way. Because really, how is there any other way to listen to music other than loud?

I almost tackled him to the ground for the second time today only this time it was for a hug. He has almost ninja-like skills, so he only staggered a little bit, but, hell, the hug served it's purpose didn't it? So, by the time we got the music set up, and the dyes were also set, about an hour had passed since we woke up, and I was pretty beat already. Dei sat me down in the bar stool and got some foils so the colors wouldn't run together and look cheap, and poorly done. So as he was brushing the coloring dye, and the bleach onto my hair, I just closed my eyes, and was half asleep while listening to Four Rusted Horses by Marilyn Manson.

After singing like a freak for the next songs on my iPod which were Just to Get High by Nickelback, Snuff by Slipknot, A Warriors Call By Volbeat, Heaven Nor Hell which was also by Volbeat, and Little Darlin by Redlight King. I sang along to those too and in a few of the Dei joined in, It was pretty funny, and was hella fun in general.

Once he was done applying the dye, he said that it would probably take about an hour to saturate completely. Oh and get this, you know how he had to use foils for my hair? Well, now I look like a satellite dish and I bet I could get more channels then Dish or DIRECTV combined. Heh.

He was trying not to laugh or take any pictures of my new chrome dome, but he was cracking up inside. I just know it. So , he said that after we wash out the dye, and cut my hair, I would have to take a shower, and he forbid me to use my soap and shampoos because it reeked of girl, so I have to use _his_ shower soap.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, hmm. We'll go to Wal-Mart or whatever later so you can get your own. So, this won't permanent, yeah."

"I'm still not very ecstatic about this."

"Well, Tsunade did say this is your punishment, so welcome to hell yeah. "

I sighed and noticed that there was a spot on my head that was itchy, but Dei wouldn't let me touch it because that would mess with the dye, and said it was because of the chemicals in the hair coloring and it irritates it a little bit.

"Welcome to Hell indeed."

I groaned, and he put his arm around my shoulders and said something so sweet.

"It only gets worse."

Psych.

"Jeez, thanks, you jerk."

I said in a deadpan tone.

"So when does it get worse?"

"In about two hours, hmm."

"How do you know?"

"That's when school starts, uhn."

"Shit."

"We'll have enough time, yeah."

"I'm not worried about that. I just hate school."

"Doesn't everyone, yeah?"

"Mhmm."

I mumbled into my arms and tried to sleep on the couch with my arms wrapped around my knees and my chin resting on them.

After about forty-five minutes later of a half assed nap, Dei checked the foils to see if the color saturated thoroughly and sure enough it had. So, since I was only half alive due to me just recently taking a nap, he had to help me walk over to the kitchen so I wouldn't walk into any walls on the adventurous trek there. He handed me a few towels to put on the edge of the sink and around my neck so the floors and my clothes wouldn't get destroyed, while I was hunched over the kitchen sink.

He began to wash the darker dye out and then the bleach making sure to not let any get left behind. He got the shampoo and lathered it into my hair and massaged my scalp, and oh my gosh it felt so much better because the itchy spot was completely gone now. It was so relaxing that I almost fell asleep right then and there. He did the same with the conditioner after he rinsed the soap out, and when it was all washed and the excess water was wrung out, he looked at me and was speechless, and mouth agape.

The first think I thought was it wasn't in there long enough and it was a disaster. I hightailed it to the closest mirror, and I was _floored_. Holy shit, this looks damn fantastic. Even though it isn't even combed or dried or anything, I was in awe. The two colors complemented each other so astonishingly, and they were really rich colors, it would probably take the jaws of life to pry me away from any mirror I'd come across for awhile. I ran back in there and he was still frozen, so I tackled him successfully and gave him an enormous bear hug. He finally snapped out of it, and said my exact thoughts.

"Holy Shit, dude."

"I know right?"

"Well, now it's time for the fun part. The cut, hmm."

I was stoked.

He grabbed the thinning shears, a comb, and the trimming scissors, and took to my hair like a fish in water. It was like when he was sculpting his clay artwork or lit off explosives. He was in his element completely.

It only took like fifteen minutes for him to cut and dry my hair and even straighten it, after I had taken a shower, and got the stray-cut hair strands off of me. I now smell completely and utterly like dude. He wears Chocolate Axe by the way.

**'Who would've thought, right?'**

Anyways, I didn't even think it was humanly possible to dry and flat iron hair that fast, but he pulled it off. Flawlessly. His ego was going to be inflated for the next couple days that's for damn sure. He could be so full of himself sometimes. Oh well, I would be too.

**'Ain't that the truth.'**

_'We so owe him big time.'_

**'We do.'**

After prying him off my sick-as-fuck hair, and him prying me from the mirror, we saw that we had about an hour left to get ready and hightail it to homeroom.

We didn't have uniforms, thank God, but Dei helped me pick out clothes that make me dude-ish. I had bought wraps for my bust which are size C so 'they' had to be wrapped tightly. As embarrassing as it was, I had to get his help with tightening the wraps and we were both blushing and couldn't look each other in the eye for a good ten minutes, but we got over it. No, he didn't see anything, it was just awkward. I ended up wearing some baggy black military Capri's, with a black studded belt hanging loosely around my hips, and a Def Leppard T-shirt which was a perfect fit. Not too tight but not loose.

Dei was wearing not too skinny jeans that were light blue and ripped at the knees, and he wore a grey wife-beater with a plain black hoodie jacket, and black leather fingerless gloves. The important thing was that I looked like a dude, and I could barely recognize myself but I still had my pinkish hair and my emerald eyes. It was just a guy version of me.

We had like thirty minutes to eat breakfast, so we got Eggo chocolate chip waffles, and coffee and wolfed that down. I ate my waffles with melted butter and sugar, while Dei just ate his with syrup. For coffee, We had espresso, which was almost as good as Starbuck's, was probably more creamer and sugar than there was coffee, while his was black with like barely any sugar. He's no fun, I tell you.

"How do you eat that much sugar without getting sick, or getting fat, yeah?"

He looked at me like I grew a singing, neon orange mushroom out of my ear.

"It's a talent. By the way, this isn't that much sugar by my standards. It would amaze you how much sugar I can consume before even feeling moderately sick. What I don't understand is how people actually like syrup."

"You don't like syrup, hmm?"

"I am _not_ a fan."

"I didn't know that."

"Well, I didn't tell anyone, so it's not like you would."

I joked. He just shrugged and downed the rest of his coffee.

"So, do you want to try my super awesome waffles of doom?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, yeah."

I had like six waffles drowned in butter and sugar and I flopped one onto his plate. He hesitated, and I smirked and gave him a look that said 'You're afraid of a waffle? Seriously?'.

He glared at me while stabbing the waffle onto his fork, and shoved the whole thing into his mouth. He chewed and looked at me in surprise.

"Why hathenth ennyun uther twide thith vefo, uhm?" _**{1}**_

I burst out laughing at his attempt at speaking with an entire waffle shoved into his mouth.

"Whatth tho funneh, yeh?" _**{2}**_

I laughed harder and almost tipped out of my chair.

"First of all, your face is priceless, and second of all, I barely understood what in the hell you were trying to say, but you sounded fucking ridiculous!"

He finally swallowed, and I thought I saw his eye twitch in annoyance.

"Oh, and to answer your first question, it's because they aren't as awesome as me, and I can actually cook."

I grinned.

He smirked, and had his diabolical genius face on.

"Well, since you owe me for helping you, fixing your hair, and not making you sleep on the couch, and just me being the nice and amazing person that I am, you have to cook from now on, hmm."

He radiated smugness, and I just looked at him with mock conviction.

"You can't cook, can you?"

I gave him a snarky, mocking grin.

"I can, hmm!"

He shouted.

"Then you can cook, too. Right?"

He looked defeated, and pouted.

"Fine, my food sucks, so what, uhn?"

I smiled, and replied.

"That's all you had to say, dork. I'll cook; no problemo."

He just smacked the back of my head and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like 'You can be such a bitch, hmm.'

He walked out of the room, and shouted.

"By the way, you bitch, you're on KP_**{3} **_duty from now on, yeah!"

I knew he was right but I didn't hesitate to share my discontent.

"Shit! Fuck you, asshole."

I stomped off to find my backpack in which I had to haul all of my school crap in. It was a black and dark blue checkerboard messenger bag. Slung it over my shoulder and checked my cell phone for the time. It was currently 8:45 am.

_'Why didn't I think of that earlier?'_

**'Because, your special like that, you geek.'**

_'Shut up. I didn't ask.' _

**'Actually you did.'**

_'Well then, it was rhetorical.'_

**'Sure, whatever.'**

I cut off the mental link because I really didn't want to deal with Inner right now. I grabbed my ratty black high top converse and tied them on sloppily, but just so they wouldn't come undone later. I checked the mirror to make sure that I didn't miss anything that would jeopardize my identity. Let's see, hair? Awesome. Clothes? Check. Boobs properly wrapped? Awkward. Guy smell? Chocolate Axe is a go. Walk? Could use work, but is pretty believable. Attitude? I'm a tomboy anyways, so check. Voice? Eh, we should be okay. I don't have a really squeaky voce to begin with. That's a check. Name? Yagura Haruno. It's similar to my name so I would automatically respond to it, and it will not be confusing. Deidara? Is doing his hair and eyeliner. I inwardly lost it laughing. This is totally fucked.

_'Can we wear eyeliner, too?' _

**'That's a negative, sir. We're trying to not to get suspected of being a girl, okay? Better safe than sorry.'**

_'Affirmative, sir.'_

**'At ease, soldier.' **

We laughed inwardly, and relaxed a bit. There's no need to be so uptight because that could appear as suspicious, and it wouldn't help in the least. When Dei was ready, we exited the apartment with our backpacks, and took a look at my schedule. The school day was from 9:00 am to 5:00 pm. Damn, that's like an hour and a half longer than out old school for sure. Maybe it won't be that bad. Then again, it's a boarding school and it won't be that easy.

My classes were set up as the following:

_9:00- 9:25 …. Homeroom (Nagato, Pein)_

_9:25- 9:30 ….Locker Break (#213)_

_[Locker combination will be given to you by your Homeroom teacher.] _

_9:30- 10:45 …. Economics (Ryou, Kakuzu) _

_10:45- 10:50 …. Locker Break _

_10:50- 12:05 …. Biology 1 (Seibu, Zetsu and Kiyohi, Orochimaru)_

_12:05- 12:10 …. Locker Break_

_12:10- 1:20 …. Elective A - Gym (Hoshigaki, Kisame and Yaguma, Hidan)_

_1:20- 2:05 …. Lunch _

_2:05- 3:20 …. Algebra 2 (Uchiha, Itachi)_

_3:20- 3:25 …. Locker Break_

_*3:25- 4:10 …. Elective B - Drama (Uchiha, Tobi)_

_*3:25- 4:10 …. Elective C - Art/Woodshop (Akasuna, Sasori)_

_[* Alternating Electives switch every other day.]_

_4:10- 4:45 …. Homeroom (Nagato, Pein) _

_4:45- 5:00 …. Final Locker Break_

"Well, we have different Homeroom, Economic, and Elective B teachers, but we have the same classes otherwise, so it won't be too horrible. Lunch is my favorite subject because the food is to die for. Not to mention, we can sit wherever we want. Well, being as it's about a 15 minute walk, and class starts, we should run, hmm. Right now, yeah."

I looked at him, and I couldn't tell he if was kidding about the running part or not.

"Oh. Like now?"

"Like now, dumbass, yeah."

He turn on his heel and ran towards the elevator which was now fully functional. I couldn't believe he left me behind. That jackass! Grrrah! I ran after him and shoved my hand in the elevator door right before it shut, and it opened right away. He backed into the farthest corner of the elevator and put his backpack in front of him as a halfassed shield. I glared holes into his face and tackled him, and tried to punch him in the stomach. He grabbed my fist, turned me around so he would have better chances of keeping me still, and restrained my arms against my sides, while I yelled.

"If you ditch me like that again, I will make your life hell!"

He glared at me not believing that I actually had the nerve to try to punch him for trying to ditch me.

"Yeah, well I told you to run, and were taking your sweet ass time getting out of there, so I left. I don't want to be late either, dumbass, yeah!"

Once I calmed down, he pushed me towards the other side and leaned against his side of the elevator. He looked at me annoyed and exasperated while I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Real mature, yeah."

"Shut up, jerk face."

The doors opened and we made a mad dash to the school building and when we got there he pointed out my homeroom class before he outright sprinted to his, almost knocking some dude over. I rolled my eyes, and yelled a 'Thanks!' in his direction. I closed my eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath before opening the door to Homeroom. Hell, at least I was on time_, right?_

* * *

_**Review, and give me feedback!**_

_**By the way, Please read the following, this is crucial for you to read:**_

_**~I was tedious in writing the descriptions because this is just describing the apartment and explaining how Sakura was going to pull off looking like a guy, and that whole scenario. It was also to get a feel for Deidara and Sakura's relationship, and stuff. It's really just an easy friendship, and they're real close and they basically say and do whatever. It will be easier to read and write after this chapter, so you shouldn't fret about that. Of course Deidara is going to have skills other than just being an artist, but they include using his hands, so it should be well into his character. I thought about his hair and how awesome it is, and styling hair is basically an art with all of the styles and colors. I thought that it would make a nice, real world twist to make him talented in that regard . I just wanted to make this fic as realistic as possible, so I'm sorry if slightly changing Sakura's hair was bothersome. I will probably draw, color, and scan what I see her as appearing, and hopefully you'll like what you see. I have no clue as to when I'll get around to that though. She is still her and I promise that she won't seem out of character while this story progresses. Same with the other characters, just letting you know. Patience my grasshoppers, patience!**_

* * *

**~Don't you all worry about Sakura not really meeting the others yet. This story progresses slowly, and it's just taking time, and is hopefully far from over. This is an AkaSaku harem fic. meaning eventual romance with EVERYONE in the Akatsuki. Not strictly a DeiSaku. I'm just making the relationships as believable and non-superficial as I can possibly can. Fear not, my lovelies. ;)**

* * *

**~Oh, and I haven't watched the anime or read the manga for a while, but my friends keep me posted on the main events, so if Sakura's guy name 'Yagura' is a character in either, it is coincidental, and are in no way related. I did make up the last names for most of the 'Teachers', and I tried to not make them stupid and/ or unfitting.****J**

**~Please co****mment. Hell, I'll even take flames. ;)**

_**I love you all and want some love back,**_

_**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx**_

**IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT SAKURA'S HAIR LOOKS LIKE, AND SEE HER SKULL AND ROSES SKETCH, THEN GO TO MY PROFILE! **

**THERE IS ALSO A PIC OF ME THERE TOO! :3**

* * *

{1}~ "Why hasn't anyone tried this before, hmm?"

{2}~ "What's so funny, yeah?"

{3}~ KP duty is short for Kitchen Patrol duty, and that means she has to clean the kitchen after she cooks or whatever.


	5. Fights and French Fries

_Disclaimer: I'd like to say that I do not own Naruto, any songs, people, brands, or any other thing that has copyright privileges that don't belong to me and may make it into this fic._

_**Thanks and enjoy! **_

_**Sakura x Akatsuki**_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**_

_**~Chapter 4~**_

* * *

Today is Tuesday, October 11, at 8:57 am. Also known as, my first official day of boarding school, and I'm about to be late. Oh, goody. Well, at least my best buddy Deidara, is going to be late too. Thankfully, we still have a sliver of a chance to make our classes on time, but we've got to run. Literally. Well, once the elevator opens its doors anyways. Lets recap.

_My classes were set up as the following:_

_9:00- 9:25 …. Homeroom (Nagato, Pein)_

_9:25- 9:30 ….Locker Break (#213)_

_[Locker combination will be given to you by your Homeroom teacher.] _

_9:30- 10:45 …. Economics (Ryou, Kakuzu) _

_10:45- 10:50 …. Locker Break _

_10:50- 12:05 …. Biology 1 (Seibu, Zetsu and Kiyohi, Orochimaru)_

_12:05- 12:10 …. Locker Break_

_12:10- 1:20 …. Elective A - Gym (Hoshigaki, Kisame and Yaguma, Hidan)_

_1:20- 2:05 …. Lunch _

_2:05- 3:20 …. Algebra 2 (Uchiha, Itachi)_

_3:20- 3:25 …. Locker Break_

_*3:25- 4:10 …. Elective B - Drama (Uchiha, Tobi)_

_*3:25- 4:10 …. Elective C - Art/Woodshop (Akasuna, Sasori)_

_[* Alternating Electives switch every other day.]_

_4:10- 4:45 …. Homeroom (Nagato, Pein) _

_4:45- 5:00 …. Final Locker Break_

_The elevator doors opened, so Deidara and I made a mad dash to the school building. When we got there, he pointed out my homeroom class before he outright sprinted to his, almost knocking some dude over. I rolled my eyes, and yelled a 'Thanks!' in his direction. I closed my eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath before opening the door to Homeroom. Hell, at least I was on time, _right_?_

_*Recap Over*_

* * *

I opened the door, and noticed that I was one of the first ones there.

'_How is that? Wh-What in the fuck was the point on getting here on time? Oh, how I wish I could maul someone for this.'_

I groaned in inwardly, wishing for sweet over-reactive revenge.

'**It's probably because most of the students are usually late and don't care, or somebody set all of the clocks back as a world wide prank, and accidentally forgot to set ours back.'**

'_Always with the sarcasm, huh?'_

'**Yeah, pretty much.'**

'_Hn. I'll go with the first reason.'_

'**You are absolutely no fun.'**

'_You can be enough fun for the both_ _of us, dude.'_

'**Will do, chicky.'**

I approached a guy sitting in the teacher's chair. He had ginger hair that was spiked in every plausible direction, and too many piercings to count. I personally thought that the various piercings suited him, and were pretty sexy. Yes, I love piercings. I know many girls don't find them particularly charming, but then again, I'm not most girls. I'm just one of many, and to their standards I'm an oddball. I don't mind though, so it's no big deal.

Anyways, I noticed that the ginger was wearing a gold-painted nametag that was pinned to his shirt. It read 'Mr. Nagato' in black lettering. His clothes were a grey button up polo shirt, and some black skinny jeans. He was sitting at the large desk in front of the dry erase board looking over papers. So this is my teacher? He looks like he just graduated yesterday, but he had a vibe that said 'I rule you. Obey damnit because I demand respect.' He seems pretty serious, and all business, so that's a probable reason why the school thought he was qualified other than the fact that he looked quite intelligent.

I approached him, and cleared my throat to attempt, politely, to get his attention, so I could get my locker combination. He slightly inclined his head to indicate that he was listening, while still examining his paperwork.

"Uh, yeah. So, I'm the new student, and I've been told that you have my locker combination." I stared at him blankly, though not disrespectfully.

He looked up at me, and offered an _extremely_ small smile. His eyes were a light gray, and had darker gray rings throughout the irises. It was rare to see someone with those eyes, and frankly it was a remarkable trait. Really cool. As for the small smile, it was nearly undetectable, albeit polite. I've always had a knack of reading emotions and expressions. Even the most subtle ones. I could tell this guy was pretty decent, and wasn't really the stiff he appeared to be. I haven't even known him for twelve seconds, and I could already tell.

"Yagura Haruno, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Welcome to Homeroom. I'll be your Homeroom teacher this year; you may call me by 'Sir' or 'Mr. Nagato'. We should have no problems if you keep up being punctual, respectful, and keep up with your classes. I look forward to having a rule-abiding student this year." His smile got slightly more prominent, but was still barely noticeable. If that makes any sense what-so-ever. He handed me a small slip of blue paper with the numbers '12-45-36' on it.

"Thank you, uh, Mr. Nagato. So, does it matter where I sit, or may I sit wherever?"

"Wherever there's an available seat will be fine. If you have any other questions, do not hesitate to ask." He turned his attention back to his work, after I replied with an 'Okay'.

'**Hey, maybe this year won't suck as bad as we thought.'**

'_Well, so far so good.'_

'**Well, at least we don't have to introduce ourselves in front of that class.'**

'_At least we don't have to do that.'_

'**Well, I bet that eventually some jerk-wad of a teacher will make us.'**

'_Ugh, Inner, I really don't think we need to worry about that right now.'_

'**Tch. Whatever.'**

I sat down in an empty seat, near a large window, and put the blue slip of paper in a small zipper pocket of my black military Capri pants. Almost as soon as I sat down, the bell, signifying the beginning of class and official start of school, rang. Basically, the people that made it on time, which were just about seven guys total, eight including me, just sat there waiting for the other students to show up. About ten minutes later, the last guy showed up, and my teacher walked over to the board, and gave an announcement.

"Today we have a new student, so please welcome Yagura Haruno. Please come up to the board, and introduce yourself."

'_Jeez. Really? Fuck my life.'_

'**I told you. Did I not?'**

'_Yes, wise mental condition, you did.'_

I stood straight up, and made my way over to the board, mumbling obscenities under my breath. I Just stood there casually, and began my introduction with a bored look on my face. The class really looked like they had other things to do other than pretend to care about some new kid. So, we had the same amount of enthusiasm about my little speech.

"Eh, I'll keep this short. So, the name's Yagura Haruno. I don't put up with bull shit. I like music, and I can play drums, bass, guitar, and occasionally vocals. I also have a pet tarantula, and I room with Deidara Iwa. Uh, that's all?"

I sent the teacher a glance that said 'Can I sit down now?'. He nodded, and I slunk back to my seat, and plopped my backpack onto my desk, and set my head on it. Only then did I realize how tired I was. I had usually always tried to get ten hours of sleep every day because I'm weird like that. Today I had only gotten about five or six. I was so low on energy, it wasn't even funny.

Nagato passed out some papers with this week's events and handed me a syllabus. I'm a neat freak, so I put all of the papers into my homeroom folder, and put them back into my backpack immediately. The class was pretty uneventful, but I really didn't mind because I was too tired to complain. The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

I was one of the last ones to get out of my seat, and just as I was about to exit the room, Mr. Nagato called me over. I walked over to his desk, and he proceeded to go over the standard things about what I am required to do when getting to Homeroom from now on. Basically, all I had to do was take a look at the board to find out what items I needed for my other classes, and write them down so when I had locker break, I didn't have to take fifty million books to carry at once, and just take the required materials. Homeroom was also when we got notices for events and things of the like. At the end of the day we could even work on homework before the last locker break, and the end of the school day.

I offered him a 'Thank you.', and left the class. I looked for locker #213, and took the now crumpled piece of blue paper out of my pants pocket, and turned the full length locker's knob to the numbers scribbled onto the paper slip. The locker was pretty spacey, and they were all black. The lockers next to mine seemed to be vacant, though. I looked at my schedule, and put everything other than my Economics class materials in my locker, and made sure that I had my economics binder, textbook, and pencils. As soon as I was all set, I scuffled to my next class.

As I entered the class I noticed that maybe half of the class had arrived, and I sat down at the nearest empty seat. I looked around the classroom and noticed that the teacher wasn't there. I inwardly shrugged, and took out my binder, my textbook, and a blue pen. I flipped open my binder to a clean sheet of leaf paper, and looked at the board. It had directions on setting up a chart, and I copied it, and then set my arms on the desk, setting my head on top of them. I was aware of my surroundings, but was also halfway asleep. As I was about to fully drift off, I heard a deep voice make itself known.

"Alright, you cretins, take out a sheet of paper, and copy this chart on the board, so we can get started."

I ignored it since I had already done that, and set my chin back on my forearms, and just sat there. The sounds of groans, chairs scraping against the hardwood floors, shuffling of papers, and sharpening of pencils could be heard. My eyes were closed, but I was awake, and waiting for the next set of instructions, but then I noticed that the room seemed to be darker because the light that was allowed through my eyelids was dimmer. I heard the same deep voice clear his throat rather agitatedly, and it was much closer than it originally had been.

I looked up to see a guy that was slightly older than my Homeroom teacher. Possibly nineteen or twenty years of age. Although, his appearance was extremely different than Nagato. He had dark tanned skin, with stitches on nearly every inch of flesh that was exposed, and shaggy dark brown hair. He had almost neon green eyes, but the weirdest part of his eyes were the sclera, which were black. I've heard that some people tattooed their eyeballs, and all I had to say about that was, that shit had to hurt, and they were damn brave or freaking stupid to go through with that. Despite all of these odd **'sexy' **physical quirks, it worked for him. He wore a black wife-beater, with a white unbuttoned polo shirt over it with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, and grey jeans. He had a gold nametag with black lettering that read 'Mr. Ryou' pinned to his shirt.

'_Inner, to you, everyone with a dick is sexy to you.'_

'**That's not true! I have only commented on our roommate, and all of our teachers so far, the students aren't very attractive. Well, none that I've seen as of yet.'**

'_It's like I don't even need to say anything after that statement. You're a slore. A slut, and a whore combined.'_

'**Whores get paid.'**

'_Oh, trust me I'm paying right now, you stupid mental disorder.'_

'**I resent-'**

I broke the mental link, and cut her off not wanting to hear any of it. Mr. Ryou looked down at me with a glare.

"Why aren't you following directions, and doing what the others are? You're suppose to copy the diagram on the board. I do not tolerate any student who blows off his work, and sleeps in class. Get to it. Now."

I sat up and I guessed that my arms were covering my work, and it looked like I was shirking my class work, and sleeping instead.

"I'm sorry, sir. I already copied it when I got here, and since I hadn't gotten much sleep from yesterday due to packing, I thought it would be okay to rest a little. I didn't mean to appear incompetent, Mr. Ryou." I said with a professional, yet polite tone.

"My apologies. I didn't see your chart, and I saw you nodding off, and assumed that you were slacking. However, if you do fall asleep, and miss the material, I will not be so tolerant. You are the new student, aren't you?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Yagura Haruno, and I had just moved onto campus yesterday."

"Yes, well, welcome to Economics. I'll be your teacher this year. I don't hate you as much as I do my other students this year as of yet, so don't screw up."

"Uh. Yes, sir?"

He nodded and walked off, towards his desk. I let out a breath that I had been holding in, and relaxed. He was intimidating, and looked very analytical. I knew he was serious about not screwing up, so I really had to watch my back. My teachers were all business, and no nonsense so far. How in the hell am I going to pull this off?

I inwardly groaned, and then turned my attention to whatever lesson my teacher was droning on about. Today was going to be hell.

As class ended, I got out of there, gathered my stuff, and shoved it into my backpack, and went back to my locker to empty my bag of economics' class, and instead filled it with the materials needed for Biology.

I arrived in the classroom, and I was relieved that the atmosphere wasn't as serious, and heavy, as my others had been. I noticed that no one but me and two other guys were there. While they were both odd, they seemed like really cool people.

The first guy that I noticed had short spiky neon green hair. However, the hair was not what caught me off guard; it was his skin. His skin color was split halfway, down the middle, leaving his left side white, and his right side jet black. His eyes were a mysterious, glowing yellow. He wore a black T-shirt that said 'You say psycho like it's a bad thing…', and baggy black jeans with shiny chains hanging from the sides. He had a teacher's nametag that said 'Mr. Seibu'.

The other guy was just as odd, though in his own way. He had long sleek jet black hair, with pale skin, and eyeliner surrounding lime green eyes. He wore a white blank T-shirt and normal blue jeans which were shredded at the knee. He also had a nametag that read 'Mr. Kiyohi'.

They both looked odd, but they had a fun, and almost crazy atmosphere about them. Plus, their oddities made them quite attractive._**'We have such weird tast**_**e in guys.' **Inner and I thought in unison.

They were setting up some sort of equipment for each table which fit two students each. I just stood at the doorway so I wouldn't get in the way, and heard them discussing music, and I automatically tuned in. They were debating whether or not Metallica or Megadeth was better. There's no competition.

"Megadeth invented thrash metal, but Metallica perfected it." I said, matter of fact.

They looked up at me, and Mr. Seibu grinned and I noticed that he had sharp pointed teeth. Okay, that's badass. While Mr. Kiyohi was pondering my statement. I grinned back, and introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm the new student Yagura Haruno. I'm sorry to butt into your conversation like that, but I couldn't help it. I'm a metal fan." I stuck my right hand out and Mr. Kiyohi shook my hand, and Mr. Seibu followed suit.

"Hey, we're your Biology teachers. My name's Zetsu Seibu. **Good to know that the****re are other metal fans out there."**

'W_hoa, his voice changed.'_

'**Is he schizoid like us?'**

'_I guess so.'_

'_**Sweet!'**_

"Nice to meet you, sir." He smiled.

"My name's Orochimaru Kiyohi. Glad to meet another metal-head, but I've got to disagree with you there. Megadeth is _way_ better than Metallica."

"Nice to meet you too, sir, but I'm afraid we're going to have to agree to disagree on that one." I grinned again, and to which he did too.

"So, would you mind helping us set up?** The other students haven't arrived yet. Lazy bastards. **That's not nice. **I don't care. **At all? **No."**

_Whoa, déjà vu, Inner.'_

'**Seriously.'**

Mr. Kiyohi interjected, "You get used to that." I nodded.

"Uh. Sure, I'll help. What do you want me to do?"

"You want to get the **dead** frogs in the jars, and set them on **the tables, one jar each**?" Zetsu asked.

"We're dissecting frogs? Hell yeah! I did this last year. It was so much fun, but now I can't eat frozen fruit because of the formalin preservative smell. It's the stuff that helps them to not rot, right?" I said all in one breath.

Orochimaru laughed lightly, and said, "Yeah, that's right. It is kind of fun, but it's more fun watching the students faint or freak out because they have to dissect a frog."

Zetsu laughed and I smirked.

"Now, there's something we can agree on."

I grabbed the box of jars, in which the preserved, dead amphibians resided. I set a jar on each desk.

"There." I set the last jar on the last desk after a few minutes of prying the tightly packed jars out of the cardboard boxes. "So, what now?"

"**Nothing, we're done here. We just have to wait for the late bastards that you have to graduate with."**

"Jeez, thanks Mr. Seibu," I said sarcastically. "So, where should I sit, or does it matter?"

"Nah. Sit wherever," interjected Mr. Kiyohi.

"Thanks," I responded.

I placed my backpack on the floor, and crossed my arms on the table and propped my head on them. I was about to nod off again, due to my lack of sleep when I saw a flash of blonde in the corner of my eye. Oh boy.

"Hey, yeah!" Damn. I was about to actually get some rest. Apparently, it's Dei's goal in life to make sure that I can't sleep, that is, if he has anything to say about it. I internally cried like a baby, and Inner sobbed, and nearly drowned in her tears. I cracked my probably bloodshot eyes open, and responded tersely, "Hi."

"Whoa, hmm. Hostile much?"

"Sorry, dude. Nothing personal, I'm just tired. Oh wait, you keep waking me up, so yeah, I guess it is personal. You bet your ass I'm going to be hostile until I get a decent amount of sleep." I half-heartedly glared at him, and punched him in the arm. He punched me back, but I didn't respond. I just put my head down on my arms again. He sat next to me, and handed me a note once the bell rang. Class has officially began. Following the bell, I read the note.

'Sorry about that, yeah.'

'It's fine. I just need sleep, or I'm going to die. D:'

'Haha dramatic much, yeah?'

'No. -.-'

'C'mon, yeah. Lighten up. :P'

'Fine, but I get to dissect the frog.'

'You're such a freak, yeah.'

'Yeah, I know, but you realize that you're the one with mouths on your hands right?'

'Fine. You win, yeah. -.-'

'Winning ;P'

'You're not Charlie Sheen, dumbass, yeah.'

'You're a jerk.'

'I know, yeah. Hey the teachers are completely creepy, huh?'

'What do you mean? They seem fine to me.'

'Have you seen them? They're weirder than all hell! One is completely black and white, and is bipolar, and they both have creepy as shit eyes.'

'I don't have any problem with them. They seem cool. I can tell, and I think you're just caught up with they're appearances. Yeah, it's a bit unorthodox, but I think it's cool. If you don't remember, then I'll have to remind you that I'm bipolar, too. Like you are one to talk. Most people don't have a speech impediment, and say 'yeah' or 'hmm' all the time, and after every sentence, in case you haven't noticed.'

I felt bad about how Zetsu and Orochimaru kept getting creeped out looks, and how easily people shunned those who are different. It made me feel disgusted to be a human being to see jerks like that, when everyone has their own different quirks, no matter how subtle, and unnoticeable they may be. It left a bad taste in my mouth, and I was on edge again.

'Whatever, yeah. Shut the fuck up.'

I shoved the note in my pants pocket when Zetsu was starting to look suspicious. Orochimaru was instructing the class on how to prepare the frogs, and then how to dissect them. I already knew the procedure, so I opened the jar and took the frog out, after I put my goggles and gloves on. Everyone else had done so, too. I grabbed a hold of the frog carcass, and set it on the steel tray. I flipped the frog onto it's back, and used the specimen pins to pin its front and back legs to the tray. I grabbed the scalpel, and cut an 'I' shape onto it's torso, just deep enough to cut through the layer of skin. I peeled back the skin and continued the dissection. Some of the students cringed from the stench, and gagged a little once they had prepared their frogs, or watched their partners do it.*Cough* Deidara *Cough*. As I finished the dissection, was thoroughly engrossed in the experiment, and hadn't minded a bit. I kind of got over it the first time I dissected a frog. Deidara looked like he wanted to puke. I chuckled a little, and he glared at me.

"Do you want to dissect one?" He turned a little pale, and glared at me more. Mr. Seibu, and Mr. Kiyohi called each pair of lab partners up to give them a grade on how they did with the dissection, one by one.

"No, yeah." His face got slightly red because he was getting really annoyed with me, but I didn't really care.

"That was the most confusing answer. 'No, yeah.' What does that even mean? Yes or no?" I continued to tease him, and he got redder and redder.

"I'm going to kill you. I don't want to dissect any dead fucking frogs, yeah. You know I can't help talking like this, hmm."

"Awh, I was just kidding, man. Sheesh, and you tell me to lighten up. In fact I think your impediment is-." I didn't get to finish my sentence because the bell rang, telling that it was the end of Biology class. Dei got right up and briskly walked out of class with a pissed off and dejected look on his face. I sighed, starting to feel pretty bad about how I acted towards him earlier, and got up to follow him to let him know that I didn't mean anything by it, and finish what I was going to say, but Orochimaru called me over.

"Yes, sir?"

"I wanted to let you and Deidara know what your grade was on the dissection."

"Oh, well how'd we do?"

"Highest grade in the class, actually. **It was a 97%."**

"Nice. Well, thanks. I'll let him know." I offered a smile, and nearly sprinted out of the class to my locker. I couldn't see Dei anywhere, and decided to talk to him when we got to gym. I unloaded everything into my locker, and took my almost empty backpack that only held my items for Algebra, with me to the gym, which was located in a nearby building.

I entered the gym and saw that it was a huge basketball court with giant stair-like bleachers. I saw what I thought were my two teachers, and fortunately I was correct. Wait. I meant, unfortunately I was correct. Okay first of all, why are all of my teachers young, weird, and oddly sexy? I will never know.

The first one I noticed was tall. Like 6'10". Not only that; he was blue. Not like under the weather, emo kind of blue. But sky blue, the color. Upon further inspection, I noticed that his teeth were sharpened like Mr. Seibu's were, he had gills tattooed on his cheekbones, his hair was dark blue with gravity defying spikes, and his eyes were light gray, and he was wearing eyeliner. How in the hell did he pull _that_ off? Because let me tell you, he totally did. He was wearing black basketball shorts and a black wife-beater, on which was a nametag that read 'Mr. Hoshigaki'.

The next guy was tall too, but not as tall as some of my other teachers were. He had silver hair that was slicked back, but looked no older than twenty years old. He was albino from what I could tell. His eyes were purple with a tinge of pink. He had a silver Jashinist rosary, and wore white sweatpants. He didn't have a shirt, but he had his nametag pinned _into his skin, _in his pectoral muscle_. _Now, I was slightly familiar with the Jashinist beliefs due to it being in my culture/ history class I had last year, and knew that maiming themselves were daily rituals, and he probably didn't care. The nametag read 'Mr. Yaguma'.

'**Hot damn. Do you see their muscles?'**

'_Why yes; yes I do. Not bad. Not bad.'_

'**Not bad at all.'**

I walked over to them, and they looked up from the clipboards they were reading from and Mr. Hoshigaki walked towards me, and looked down at his clipboard briefly, before saying, "Are you the new guy?"

"Yeah, the name's Yagura Haruno, but you probably already knew that."

"Yeah, we fucking did. Shit, we were expecting more, and to be fucking frank, you don't look like much, seriously."

"He's got Tourettes. Don't mind his attitude, language, or whatever. Anyways, we've got to get you a uniform, so follow me. By the way, the name's Kisame Hoshigaki, and that's Hidan Yaguma."

"Nice to meet you both, I guess." Kisame laughed.

"We're not that bad. Well, I'm not. He's an asshole, though."

"I believe that." I chuckled as Kisame and I walked into the back room to retrieve my uniform. We heard Hidan yell from the gym.

"Fuck both of you bastards!"

"Is he always like this?"

"_Yes_." He groaned while stretching.

"I'm so sorry. That must suck." He grinned.

"You don't know the half of it. Any-who, I think these will fit you."

He handed me a pair of black sweatpants and a dark red T-shirt.

"They should." I nodded gratefully, and he pointed out the locker room. I changed clothes in a stall. I put my Van Halen shirt, and my pants in my backpack so I was clad in the dark red T-shirt , and Dei's boxers. Yes, you heard that right. He let me borrow his until we could go to Wal-Mart and get me the stuff I need, maybe later today or tomorrow. He knew that I had gym, and if I were wearing my regular underwear, it would raise some eyebrows. By the way, I think I would have cried if he wore briefs, but because there is a God somewhere or I'm just have really awesome luck, he does indeed wear boxers. I unfolded my sweatpants and pulled them on, and retied my black, high-top converse before exiting .

Speaking of Dei, I wondered if he was still mad, so I caught up with him after we both changed into our uniforms. As soon as I approached him, he glared at me like I had eaten the last Klondike bar on earth. Oh yeah, he was pissed. I gave him an apologetic look, and pulled him to the side.

"Okay, so I went too far with the last thing I said, and I'm sorry dude. I didn't mean anything by it. We can talk about this when we get back to the apartment if you want to. Are we cool?" I gave him an 'I'm really sorry, please don't stay mad at me, dude.' look. He didn't even move a muscle, so I turned to walk towards the main gym because they were locking the locker room in five minutes, so no one could go back in. Everyone had already left to find their place on the bleachers, and I was just about to step out of the locker room, but someone pulled me back by my arm, and made me spin around. I was face to face with Deidara. He looked at me with a dull anger in his eyes, and a sight frown on his face. He let go of my arm, and grabbed both of my shoulders. He pulled me towards him, and wrapped his arms around me. I swear for a split second he kissed my forehead. And as soon as he hugged me, he let go and walked out of the locker room. I could have sworn I heard him say "I can't stay mad at you, yeah."

For a moment I was frozen to the spot, and I shook my head to snap out of it. Then, I ran out of the locker room, and found myself a spot on the bleachers. I set my elbows on my knees, and set my chin on my knuckles, all bored-like. Kisame spoke up first.

"Alright, so for those of you who are new," He looked at me. "or have forgotten how this class works, I work on warm-ups, cardio, and stamina for this class. "

"As for me, I have to teach you fuckers martial arts, and muscle endurance." As Mr. Yaguma so kindly put it.

We followed Hoshigaki out of the gym, and onto the track field. He had us run seven, quarter mile laps, and then made us do stretches, so we wouldn't pull a muscle during the rest of class. When I ran, I wasn't the fastest but I could keep up, and Dei was ahead of me for most of the warm up, but my stamina was better than most, so I ended up being towards the front of the group, and Deidara finished fight behind me. During the stretching, I was probably more flexible, being a girl, but I didn't really stand out from most of the class, too much.

Hidan made us do push ups, and I knew that it would probably be a breeze do to the fact that I never did the girl push-ups because they weren't difficult enough. If my workouts weren't excruciatingly difficult, then I don't really get any results, and it won't even feel like I worked out. So, I have to always push myself to the breaking point so that I can barely move the next day. Mr. Yaguma was a crazy bastard, and had us do push-ups for three minutes straight, and let me tell you, it was not easy in the least. It doesn't sound like much, but you set a timer for that amount of time, and do push-ups through that whole time slot. I could do push-ups at a moderately quick pace, so I probably reached about sixty. We did some machine weights afterwards, and he announced that we were halfway through the boxing class unit, and we would actually be allowed to have the fighting matches now.

I was so spent after that was done, and I was going to be Jell-o in the morning. I was drenched in sweat, and then he brought us to this ring. It was a boxing ring, and I had a feeling that this would turn out to be fun. I loved a good fight, even if I lost. I was usually too proud to allow myself to lose, but I never really cared if I got hurt because my aunt was in the military as a medic in her earlier years, and taught me how to treat anything from a scrape to a gash, and a first degree burn to a third degree burn. I got a second wind from seeing that ring, and couldn't wait to kick some sorry guy's ass to hell and back.

He walked over to me while the other classmates were getting their boxing gear.

"Hey, you don't have to fucking fight, and make a pussy out of yourself because you haven't been here to practice this shit. You don't look like you'd make a decent fight anyways."

"On the contrary, I have been fighting since I was eleven, and not just boxing. I'll take on anyone here."

I responded clearly offended, and ready to prove myself.

"Alright, punk. Your in, and you can't fucking wimp out when it's your turn to fight."

I got my boxing wraps, and wrapped my hands, wrists, and the knuckles that we were going to be making contact with. We all got a pair of boxing gloves which were black with a red stripe up the side. Mr. Yaguma set everyone into pairs, and I was the odd one out, so I had to fight him. Bring it the fuck on, asshole. He looked me up and down in distaste.

"This should be the quickest fight of my life. You're so fucking scrawny."

I glared at him, and little did he know that his little jibes were only feeding my adrenalin and fueling my anger. I always fight better when I'm bat-shit pissed off. We were the last in line to fight, and I saw Deidara step into the ring, with some guy that had red hair and thick eyeliner, and he had a Japanese kanji tattoo to the left side of his forehead. I didn't really know what it stood for, but it didn't really matter at the moment.

As Hidan blew the whistle, and they stepped toward each other. I could tell this was going to be a good fight. They were both fast, although Deidara was the faster of the two, but the red head clearly had better defense.

They were throwing jabs, and sharp left hooks, while bobbing, and weaving on their feet to avoid contact from the other opponent. I was getting really pumped up for my fight just watching my fellow classmates' matches. They were pretty closely matched, and it was just a matter of who would last the longest. The redhead had received a blow right below his right eye, where he sported a slight laceration, and I could tell Dei jarred his wrist when he jabbed the guy in the jaw at a weird angle earlier. He also had gotten a nicely cut lip from one of the left hooks that 'red' sent his way.

In a split second, Dei looked surprised, and barely missed the uppercut, and weaved to the left, while sending his left glove into the red head's eye. Due to him moving his entire body to the left, _and_ putting all of that power behind his punch, he knocked out red, and ended the match. There was a chorus of cheers, and they were both escorted by Kisame to get ice and aspirin from the school clinic as soon as they got out of the ring.

Next up, was Mr. Yaguma against me. I checked my wraps, and tightened the gloves on my hands. After I stepped into the ring, I was handed my own mouth guard. Everyone had gotten their own, so that was fine by me. I put it in my mouth, and tested my weight on each foot, while shooting imaginary daggers into Hidan's head. This should be interesting.

He glared at me with the same intensity. The bell rang, and I took note that though he would probably be bringing more brutal punches due to his muscle mass, however, I was lighter on my feet, and would be able to react faster. Now, I'm not saying that my punches wouldn't be powerful in their own right, but I'm just saying his could clearly do more damage; no contest.

He came at me, and I weaved under his arm, and made contact with his torso, right where the sternum was. He looked a tad surprised that I landed a hit, though he had just barely stumbled, and held his ground. We bobbed and weaved as if it was an aggressive dance. I sidestepped an uppercut and moved right close to him and swung a right hook and it hit him directly in the nose. I heard a crunch, and there was a chorus of "Oooh's!" that rang throughout the gym. His head swung back ,and he let out a surprised grunt. I quickly jumped back in case he decided to use the momentum against me. Hs nose was bleeding heavily, and during my split second of being distracted by my small victory, he clipped my cheek with the side of his glove, and he used that momentum to swing his other arm around and caught me smack in the center of my ribcage. I immediately choked on a mixture of air, and spit. I bit my tongue during contact, and tasted blood.

As I sputtered, and spit out blood and excess spit, the class hissed and in unison. I gasped for breath as I moved backwards to get some distance between us, and when I finally caught my breath, I dove under his right jab, and used the momentum to give more power to my left hand, and his jaws smacked together as a result of my uppercut. He staggered, and fell to his butt, spitting out his own blood. A moment later of being dazed by my finishing hit, he got right back up, and grinned at me like this was an inside joke. He raised his arm as if to hit me, when I felt his hand grab onto my wrist, and lift it in the air. I won? My mouth gaped, and I felt like shit. But. I won.

The class was hollering loudly in excitement, and I exited the ring. I walked over to Mr. Hoshigaki, and he have me a huge grin, and gave me an icepack, and two aspirin.

"That was great, kid. You nearly got your ass handed to you, but you managed to knock Hidan onto his beforehand. It's pretty rare that we get a student that can do that, even if they're about his size, but never a kid that's barely half his size. Great job, Haruno."

I walked over to Dei, who was in shock, and I gave him a tired and lazy grin. "Holy shit, hmm! That was great!"

"Thanks, man. You weren't too bad yourself. So how bad's the damage? Do I look like shit?" He laughed.

"I'm not going to lie. You look like hell, yeah. You've got a bruised jaw, a split lip, blood all over your mouth, and you're hand looks swollen, hmm."

"Yeah, well you don't look any better! In fact, you've got all of that, _and _your nose is bleeding." He frowned a little, and punched my arm. I nudged his forearm with the back of my hand, and offered, "Hey, at least we don't look like the guys we fucked up."

"That's true, hmm." He grinned, and put his hands behind his head.

"Ugh, I feel like shit though."

"Yeah, hmm. I hear you." He grimaced.

"Hey, asshole!" I turned around knowing that it was Mr. Yaguma.

"Sir?" I asked confused, and slightly peeved.

"That was fucking surprising, and a motherfucking awesome fight." He held out his right hand, so I grabbed it and we shook hands. I was shocked to be honest.

"Yeah, it was a great fight. Uh, thanks, Teach." He grinned.

"No fucking problem. If you keep up that shit, you'll have no fucking problem passing this class."

My eyeballs almost popped out of my skull, and I heard Deidara choke, on the water he was drinking, behind me.

"Okay, will do." I grinned.

"Well, it's almost time for lunch, so I'm fucking out of here. Later, fuckers!"

I turned to Deidara who was pretty much drowning, so I slapped him on the back a few times until he could breathe again. He gave me a grateful, and exasperated look.

"Wow, yeah. I've never seen Hidan complement _anyone_. How'd you swing that, yeah?"

"I'm not sure, but speaking of lunch, I'm starving." My stomach gurgled in agreement, while the bell rung. We walked, *cough*ran*cough*, back into the locker room. I changed back into my clothes in the stall, all quick like, but I reeked of bad B.O., and Dei had the Chocolate Axe spray. So, I walked over to where he was and he was shirtless. He had bruises everywhere, and blood had dripped from his lip onto his chest. The bloody lip was due to the boxing match with that redhead. Damn, he looked beat to hell.

'**I believe the terminology you were looking for is sexy as hell, dear.'**

'_Ugh, you again?'_

'**Oh, of course. I was there throughout the entire fight, and you did well without me, girl. I'm proud, man.'**

'_Thanks Inner. Wait. Why didn't you help me? How is that even sexy? He looks like he was hit by a train!_**'**

'_**You need to learn to not depend on me as much, dude. I get tired as hell with all of the fights you start. Anyways, think about it. He's all sweaty, and has blood dripping down his masculine chest, and just handed someone their ass in a fight. That's fucking hot.'**_

'We just did that too, Inner. I doubt he thinks we look sexy. You're just a sick pervert.'

'**Maybe you haven't noticed, but he keeps glancing at us every chance he gets.**'

I automatically tuned Inner out, refusing to listen to anymore of her nonsense, and sat next to Dei. After he sprayed *marinated* himself with Axe, he threw me the can, and I doused myself with the stuff, too. I checked myself in the mirror, and saw that my lip was bleeding, too, and I had a scrape on my cheek, along with a bruise on my jaw, and blood running down the side of my mouth.

I grabbed some paper towel, and dabbed my lip with it, and handed some to Deidara, which he gladly took. We looked like we had a brawl with a pissed off grisly bear. I inwardly chuckled at that mental image, and we walked out of the locker room.

I swear, after we opened the door to the locker room and we exited, a cloud of deodorant spray plumed onto the hallway. Maybe I'm just exaggerating though.

We headed straight to lunch, and it was heaven. I almost skipped through the cafeteria. They had _everything_. The cafeteria was huge, almost as big as the entire gym building. The walls were painted a deep purple, while the flooring was a dark brown-ish black wood. It had a modern look to it, and was very tasteful, as was everything else on campus.

I grabbed a Monster energy drink, spicy tuna roll, and a volcano roll. Dei had grabbed a Monster, too, but he grabbed a cheeseburger, and fries, and drowned everything in ketchup. We sat at an empty table, and immediately shoveled the food into our faces.

"This is _so_ good." I managed to get out, after my rabid animal feeling was over.

"I told you, hmm." He said while stuffing twelve French fries into his mouth.

We didn't really say anything else through lunch because we were too busy wolfing down our meals. As soon as lunch was over, and we were both almost in tears after hearing that lunch was over, and we had to go to the next class which was Algebra. Math was one of my best subjects, so I didn't mind, but Dei was an entirely different story. According to him, the teacher was a total prick, too. We'll see.

We walked into the classroom, and sat down close to the back of the class room. Mr. Uchiha wasn't here though, so I turned to Deidara, who was to my left, and asked why he doesn't like him. He opened his mouth right as the teacher walked into the room. He immediately shut it, and leaned back in his chair, while giving me an 'I'll tell you later,' look.

I noticed that the teacher had black, onyx eyes with a tint of blue, and matching dark hair. His skin was pale, but slightly tanner than mine. He had to be related to the principal Madara Uchiha, because they had the same features, and more evidence of this, the same last name.

Mr. Uchiha had serious dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't had a decent night's sleep in years. He was gorgeous non-the-less, but had a somber, yet alert air about him, which was odd considering he only taught math. Perhaps he was just over-analytical, and that's why he taught math. He didn't seem like a jerk, or even remotely rude in the least. I almost felt bad for the guy, after hearing the impression Dei had of him. I noticed that all of the class appeared present, and moderately well behaved. This guy must be really strict considering that fact.

I noticed his attire consisted of a dark blue button up polo shirt, and black skinny jeans. He looked about the same age as Nagato. After looking at a piece of paper, and setting it on his desk, he walked over to me.

"You're the new student, Yaguma Haruno, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I am."

"Welcome to Algebra, I'll be your teacher this year. "

He offered a small smile, and I almost fell out of my chair after seeing it. It was small, but it looked so nice on him. Almost heartbreaking. Inner was stunned silent. Luckily, I didn't show any of this on the outside, and I muttered a polite thank you, while returning my own smallish smile. He nodded once, and walked up to the board. He wrote the page, and the numbers of the problems of the numbers he told the class to complete. The whole class period was dead silent, though Dei and had a silent conversation consisting of looks, and facial expressions that only we could be capable of. It went like this.

'What was that all about, yeah.'

'I don't know, this isn't normal for him?'

'Not really, hmm.'

'Maybe because I'm just the new kid, and I look like I was mauled by a rhinoceros?'

'Maybe, yeah.'

After class, Dei and I let out breaths that we had no idea we were holding in. We looked at each other oddly, and laughed when we reached the hall in which our lockers were. His locker was directly across from mine, and I put all or my crap in my locker, other than my Binder that I set up for my drama class, and my pencil case.

"Bye, dude!" I called over my shoulder to Deidara.

"Bye, yeah!" I grinned as I walked over to my next, and basically final, class. It was a ways away from my locker compared to my other classes. It wasn't a normal classroom, but t was bigger. It had no desks or anything, but it did have a stage. was one of the last to get in there. As soon as I entered, I saw a blur of black and neon orange. It glomped me, and even though I froze and didn't fall, I stumbled, and almost went deaf. My ears were ringing, and it was because the thing that glomped me yelled in my ear.

"You must be Yagura Haruno! Tobi is Tobi! Tobi is so glad you joined his class! Tobi hopes you love Drama because Tobi does!"

"_I c-an't freaking b-reathe! Get of-f please, s-ir!"_

"Tobi is so sorry, Haruno!"

He got off, and started bawling. Uh. This is my teacher? O-kay then? What the fuck? Drama class indeed. I deadpanned, and tried to get my teacher to stop crying while the entire class was staring at me.

'**Well now, this is awkward.'**

'_You think?'_

I awkwardly patted his back, and told him it was fine. He glomped me again, and stopped crying, I had to pry him off again. Let me tell you, it was the longest class of my life. Once my teacher quit attacking me, he went over how we were going to reenact the story 'The Tell-Tale Heart' by Edgar Allen Poe.

I noticed that he was wearing an Orange mask that was in the likeness of a lollypop, and had one eyehole on the right side. His visible eye was the same as Itachi's, and he had spikes at the top of his head that were more flashy then Madara's, but he had long straight hair like Itachi's toward the bottom. It was longer and much crazier than either of the former Uchihas. It was incredibly scene styled, and he sounded like he was hopped up on LSD or some other drug that makes you act crazy and hyper, and talked in third person.

His clothes were just as normal as my other teachers though. He wore a black button up polo with hair-breadth orange stripes down it with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, and he wore torn, white skinny jeans. How in the hell was he able to glomp me in those? I pondered. His nametag read 'Mr. Uchiha', and I wondered how many fucking Uchihas were in this school. So far there was Madara, the principal, Itachi, my Algebra teacher, and now Tobi, my drama teacher. Joyness.

We read The Tell-Tale Heart during class, and he said that the auditions for the part would be held the next time class starts, and then the bell rang mercifully to let us know that class was over.

I headed over to Homeroom, exasperated, and couldn't wait to get back home. Home. Where was that now? Is it Aunt Tsunade's or at the apartment with Dei?

It doesn't freaking matter, for the next two years, home will be at the apartment whether I want it to be or not. It's not that I don't like it there, it's just that there is a ton that I've got to adapt to.

I entered the class room, and Mr. Nagato was sitting at his desk like he had his morning. I sat down in the chair I had this morning, and wrote the homework down from all of my classes so that when I went back to the final locker break, I would grab everything I needed to.

After the class had ended, and I walked to my locker, I saw Dei grab his stuff for homework. I muttered an exhausted 'hey', and stuffed my backpack with all of my binders, my math textbook, the Paperback copy of the works of Edgar Allan Poe, and my economics textbook, I slammed my locker shut, and followed Dei out of the school, and back to our apartment.

* * *

_**Please read the following, this is crucial:**_

_**~So, how was it? Sakura did pretty well for her first day, huh? Well, she isn't going to have any slip-ups right away because that really wouldn't be realistic or any different from other AkaSaku HS fics., now would it? No. Just see what happens, and I hope you won't be disappointed with my execution of future chapters, and Saku-circumstances.**_

_**~Also, after I graduated from my public middle school, my parents wanted me to take high school cou**__**rses online, so I'm a sophomore in high school online. It's pretty cool actually, and has way more benefits than public school in my opinion. It's pretty expensive though. No joke. Well, because I haven't attended public high school, I apologize if this is not the standard school schedule or classes of an actual high school. I'd be ecstatic if you would give me pointers on that subject. So, This is just based on what I've gathered from my friends and other HS fics.**_

_**~I'm not perfect, so don't expect me to be. Although, I do try my best, so applaud me for at least that.**_

_**~As for the dissecting frog thing. It's true. I can't eat frozen fruit because of the preservative smell from dissecting frogs. Weird, huh?**_

_**~Oh, and I see that some of you might be shocked that Orochimaru isn't one of the bad guys in this story. I usually hate him, but I thought that if I made him a tad OOC, just a little, that he could be likeable. It's an alternate universe fic. anyways, so I've decided to not make him a pedo-creep. Kabuto will not make an appearance because I despise him. I'm not sure whether or not to put the rest of the Konoha Nine in my fic. either.**_

_**~Patience my grasshoppers, patience!**_

**~Don't you all worry about Sakura not really meeting the others yet. This story progresses slowly, and it's just taking time, and is hopefully far from over. This is an AkaSaku harem fic. meaning eventual romance with EVERYONE in the Akatsuki. Not strictly a DeiSaku. I'm just making the relationships as believable and non-superficial as I can possibly can. Fear not, my lovelies. ;)**

**~Oh, and I haven't watched the anime or read the manga for a while, but my friends keep me posted on the main events, so if Sakura's guy name 'Yagura' is a character in either, it is coincidental, and are in no way related. I did make up the last names for most of the 'Teachers', and I tried to not make them stupid or unfitting.**

* * *

**Please comment. Hell, I'll even take flames. ;)**

_**I seriously worked on the spacing so it would be easier on the eyes. **_

_**I love you all and want some love back,**_

_**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx**_


	6. Spongebob and Stimpy

**Has it seriously been THREE WEEKS since I've posted a new chapter? Damn.**

**Please enjoy, and at the end of this chapter please take the time to read the author's note.**

**_WARNING:_ HUMOR AND FLUFF AHEAD! ;D**

**Disclaimer: **_I'd like to say that I do not own Naruto, any songs, people, brands, or any other thing that has copyright privileges that don't belong to me and may make it into this fic._

**Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

_**Sakura x Akatsuki**_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**_

_**~Chapter 5~**_

We exited the school building. Deidara and I found ourselves racing against each other to the elevator that led to our apartment ever since the halfway mark from the school to the apartment complex. We were neck-and-neck (and both exhausted, but we wouldn't dare show it) until we ran into a large group of students in the lobby.

They had apparently just gotten out, like us, and were waiting for the elevator to get back so that they'd be able to return to their rooms and unwind from the nine hour school day.

Being the smaller of the two of us, I slunk through the mess of students, and I decidedly made my way to the evil stairway that I begrudgingly had to make acquaintance with three times yesterday. All thirteen flights of the damned thing. It was no wonder that no one wanted to take the stairs, and would rather wait for the elevator.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Deidara was looking around, probably for me, and I ran my tired ass up the stairs hoping to beat Deidara to our room. I was four flights up when I heard a voice behind me. It was Dei.

"I'll get you,yeah, and don't even think you have a chance of getting there before me, uhn!" I heard his quick footsteps.

You know that feeling you got when you were a kid, were playing tag at the playground, running away from whoever was 'it', and they were so close to catching you? You know that burst of adrenalin and that feeling that made you want to squeal and run faster when that happened? It was just like that, and a huge, happy grin splayed across my face as I got my second wind, and felt that desperate need to escape the pursuer.

If it was even possible, I ran faster, and when I finally made it to the thirteenth floor, I looked over my shoulder for a second time. I saw Dei only one flight of stairs away from reaching me.

I ran around the corner with the key card in my hand for the room whilst I ran down the hall. I made it to the door, and managed to get it open and scurry in, just as Deidara made it to the entrance. Now inside the room, I turned and just as I was about to slam the door behind me, Dei stuck his foot in.

He was trying to push his way in, while I had my back to the door trying to lock him out. I laughed out loud at our childish antics, he was cross between laughing and giving up because he really wanted to get inside the apartment due to exhaustion.

All of the sudden, I had a brilliant idea.

'**_Light bulb._' **Inner and I snickered and thought in unison, quoting the Despicable Me movie.

He was about to make a huge effort to dislodge me and the door from his path. He stepped back and slammed all of his weight against the door. However, just as he was about to make contact, I stepped away from the door, letting him barge in and nearly falling onto his face. I couldn't contain the laughter that was flowing throughout me, and doubled over with hysterics.

He got up from falling over, and had his semi-murderous aura around him with a crazy grin plastered onto his face, and an evil gleam in his eyes.

_'Oh crap.'_

**'Run, Bitch! Run!'**

I ran past him, and into the bedroom, where I was trying to make it to the bathroom, so I could lock the door behind me, and get away from his evil clutches. Unfortunately, my plan wasn't full-proof. Once I was successful with that plan, Dei made me realize something.

"You can't stay in there forever, hmm." His voice was right next to the door.

"Oh shit, I didn't think about that. Damn you and your mean, evil self!"

I paced around the bathroom a number of times with my 'thinking face' on. My pink eyebrows furrowed, my nose scrunched, while the tip of my tongue was sticking out of my mouth to the left side without my noticing most of the time. I also had my arms crossed in front of me, but I had made a fist with my right hand so I could rest my chin on my knuckles. That was my thinking face. Weird right?

I decided that I was going to wait until I was for sure that he was gone, and go from there. Eventually, I heard the shuffling of fabric growing fainter and fainter and as soon as I was sure that he was at least not right at the door, I took action.

It was really quiet outside the door, so I unlocked it, and twisted the knob ever so silently as I looked through the crack in the doorway. The coast was clear, so I snuck out like a ninja, and started to tiptoe towards the kitchen because, honey, I was starving. However, as my luck would have it, something grabbed me from behind.

Of course I had fallen for his trap, and he must have waited in the huge walk-in closet to the right of the bathroom. I felt him wrap his arms around me, keeping my arms trapped to my sides, and he had his chin on my shoulder.

"Ahahaa.. You were only in there for about eight minutes, uhn. I can't even believe that you fell for that whole 'the coast is clear' thing!, yeah!" I could feel him laugh as he made us trudge towards the kitchen. It was as if he had read my thoughts from earlier.

"No. You just think out loud sometimes, so much for being a ninja, hmm."

He chuckled and poked me in the side. I flinched, not expecting the poke of doom in the same bruised spot that he poked me earlier this morning when he woke me up.

"Oww. You're just such a jerk sometimes. You know that?" I stepped on his foot jokingly.

"Yeah. I know, but so are you, uhn."

"'Too true, dude. Can we walk faster? I'm _starving_."

"Nope; you can suffer another two point five seconds of torture, hmm."

I groaned, and went limp. I'm way too stubborn for my own good sometimes, and I make things harder on people if I don't get my way. So, to do just that, I pretended that I was a limp, overcooked noodle, and he got stuck with dragging me to the kitchen by my ankles. It was crazy, lazy fun. He dropped my legs when we made it to the kitchen and he looked like an mad slash disappointed five year old, and was pouting.

I raised my arms straight up into the air, demanding that he help me up. He scuffled over to me, put a foot on either side of my waist, grabbed onto my wrists, and pulled me up. I almost fell over once I was up again, and tripped on the flat surface of the floor when I walked over to the fridge. He snorted at me all amused-like, and did that thing where he flicked his head to the right to get his blonde bands out of his eyes, only to have it fall back into his face again.

"Walk much, dumbass, yeah?"

"It was a victory dance."

"You tripped, I saw it, and that was the stupidest lie I've ever heard in my life, uhn_._"

"Hey! It takes _skill_ to trip on a flat surface! "

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Sak."

I rolled my eyes at him and stared into the fridge. There was a problem though; it was empty. Well, save for some leftovers in a Styrofoam box, butter, a twelve pack of Pepsi, and an apple juice box. I looked at him giving him a look that said 'Where is food? I need food. There must be food.' My eye twitched, and I marched over to the pantry seeing nothing but a box of bow tie pasta, a bag of popcorn, some cereal, a few cans of soups and vegetables.

There were a few other things too, but the place was pretty much barren otherwise. I was going to have to get pretty damn creative with dinner if there was going to be one. I turned on my heel facing Deidara, and put my serious face on.

"Get out of here. Now."

"Excuse me, yeah?"

"You're excused. Now leave the kitchen. I'm making dinner, and I only have so much energy and food to work with. Scram."

"Ugh. Fine, yeah. You're no fun anyways."

He left and I heard the T.V. switch on, and he flopped onto the couch. I turned to the stainless steel fridge and the large pantry. Time to get serous.

I grabbed the Styrofoam box and snuck a peek at it, but was revolted to see what I thought was green chicken or hairy spinach. I chucked that into the trash can, and grabbed the butter and shut the door. I went over to the pantry, and grabbed a can of chicken broth and bow tie pasta. I set all of the items on the granite counter and looked in each of the cabinets. I found the spices, and grabbed the garlic salt, garlic powder, dried parsley, olive oil, salt and pepper.

First thing's first. I got a large pot, filled it with water, put a drizzle of olive oil into it, and set it on the stove-top that was set on high. As I waited for t to boil, I walked over to Charlotte's terrarium, and slid the lid off. I picked up Char, and she sat still in my palm. I walked over to the couch, and plopped down next to Dei. I saw that he had on Spongebob, and that was perfectly fine with me.

The next thing I know, I heard a not so manly scream, and had a blonde crawling away from me like his life depended on it.

"What's your problem? "

"What the fuck is on your shoulder, yeah?" He looked terrified.

I looked to my shoulder, and saw Charlotte was perched there. I guess I was too preoccupied with Patrick Star yelling "Finland!" to notice her crawl up my arm and onto my shoulder. I smiled at her, and raised my hand to her. She crawled forward onto my hand like the good girl she was.

"Hi, Char-baby. You hungry too, girl?"

I looked at Dei and smirked at him .

"You haven't met Charlotte have you? She's my baby, and if you hurt her, I'll kill you. Comprende?"

"You're insane, hmm. Fine, I won't hurt the little bugger as long as it won't bite me."

"Hun, she couldn't hurt you at all. Well, unless you're allergic to bees because her venom is almost one in the same. Anyways even if you were, she wouldn't bite unless her life was threatened or you were food, man."

I chuckled, and he nodded looking like he wanted to slam his head into the nearest wall. I looked down at Charlotte, who was climbing back up my arm.

"Can I pet her?" I looked up somewhat surprised, and nodded.

"If you squish her, I-"

"I won't hurt her, uhn."

Setting her on his palm, he studied her carefully as if she would go crazy at any moment's notice. He finally relaxed, and I heard the timer go off to let me know that the water was boiling.

I ran over to the sink to wash my hands thoroughly. Grabbing the box of Bow-tie pasta, dumping it into the boiling water, and setting the timer again to tell when the noodles would soften, I grabbed a colander that I would be using to strain the noodles, and set it in the sink for when the noodles were done.

After I walked back into the living room, and could have died from happiness. Dei was watching Spongebob with Char on his shoulder. It was freaking adorable, but I had to get a grip or I'd lose all respect for myself because I've queened out way too much today.

I flopped onto the couch, and was totally vegging out while watching Spongebob face his evil drawing (Doodle) that looked exactly like him. Good episode, I've got to say. Once that episode ended, and the next one began with the ever so familiar theme song and title sequence, the timer went off again, so I headed to the kitchen.

The noodles were ready, so I set the burner to low, and took the pot of boiling noodles to the sink After I strained the pasta, I put them back into the pot with an entire stick of butter. After that was melted and stirred, I put some of the garlic powder, garlic salt, dried parsley, salt, pepper and I poured some of the chicken broth into it. I taste-tested it to see if it needed anything else.

It was _heaven_. Usually managing just by winging it, I was very resourceful when food depended on it. I grabbed a couple glossy, black ceramic bowls, and filled them up with the buttery pasta goodness, while grabbing two Pepsi cans, and set them on the coffee table in front of the couch. I managed to pry Charlotte from Deidara's shoulder, not without a fight from her though.

"Looks like you have a fan, Dei." I laughed, and he smirked.

"Whatever, hmm."

I walked over to the kitchen sink so I could wash my hands after setting Char-baby back in her relatively large 1" X 2" X 1" cage and snapping the lid closed.

"You might want to wash your hands before you even touch your food. I always have to after I handle Char or else we might get sick or something."

"Ugh. _Fine_."

He glared at me, and I just walked past, sat on the couch, and shoveled the food into my mouth like I hadn't eaten in days. I turned my attention to the T.V. which I had switched to Ren and Stimpy. That was my favorite show on the face of the planet.

When Dei got back, he all but ate the bowl of noodles whole, and the actual bowl with it.

"Hungry much?" I raised my left eyebrow at him.

"Whuth teh fuck thu hew phink, huhm?" Like this morning, he had spoken with food stuffed into his face.

"Sheesh. Mr. Manners over here, right? " I smirked.

"Shut up, yeah."

I laughed, and downed my Pepsi.

By the end of the Ren and Stimpy episode, we were pretty much done with dinner, and didn't feel like we were on the brink of death anymore. I almost drifted off, but he reminded me that I was on KP duty.

"You suck!"

"I know, yeah." He handed me his bowl, and I wanted to chuck it at his stupid head, but Inner stopped me.

_'Awww. Come on, Inner. It wouldn't kill him, maybe just injure his pride a little.'_

**'No, though it would be funny, we could just get this over with, rest, and we can get him back later.'**

_'Why do you get to be the killjoy today?'_

**'Because you're a pushover today.'**

_'Am not.'_

**'Shut up.'**

_'Okay.'_

**'See?'**_  
_

_'Shut up.'_**  
**

**'Make me.'**

Breaking the mental link and returning to KP duty, I was glad that I wasn't a messy chef. I only had to put up a few spices, put the leftovers in a Ziplock Freezer bag, and put the one pot up along with the two bowls and silverware in the dishwasher. Once the kitchen was completely immaculate, and I went through every single cabinet, drawer, and even the fridge and pantry, throwing away all of the expired items, and reorganizing them completely. It took about an hour, and I saw that there was only about an hour and a half left of sunlight left.

We obviously had to go to the store for basically _everything_, so I got Dei up, and we both got ready. I had gotten a black wife-beater, baggy,black sweatpants, my eyeliner, eye shadow, and mint chapstick on, after I changed out of my guy outfit and wraps for today. I also grabbed my car keys, and my small black purse that only had a short silver chain. I hated purses, so I got one that was hardly noticeable and not stupidly girly.

Dei just stayed in his clothes from earlier, but he hadn't bothered taking his car keys or anything other than his ratty black leather wallet. He didn't think twice about not taking his car because I swear he thinks my car is his car. This once he took it without me knowing, and I almost skinned him alive. So, he never took it again, but he never passed up a chance to be able to ride in it either.

Both of our families were pretty well off, so we were never really in a tough spot for money. His family died awhile back after being killed in their home, and was left with all of the money and estates. However he wouldn't be able to receive it unless he completed high school, completed at least one year in college, and turned eighteen. He did get a certain amount of money each month until he reach all of those qualifications, though.

The only living relatives I had was Tsunade, and some really distant family that I've never met, but I heard that they were snobby and only cared for themselves. I had no interest for fake or superficial relations, friendships, family, or anything to do with bullshit people. I only had Dei and Tsunade. That may have made me a bit reclusive and awkward, but they were all that I needed.

We finally walked out of our apartment and locked the door.

"And we're off like a herd of turtles!" I announced once we entered the now deserted elevators.

"Yeah, like a herd of turtles in a pond of molasses is more like it, yeah."

"Yeah whatever, so anyways, I'm driving."

"Awh, Come on, I want to drive, yeah."

"My car, my rules. You can drive next time though because I'm nice and awesome," I winked at him and grinned.

I ran out towards my Camaro, hopped in, buckled my seatbelt, and started that puppy. Dei grumbled because he wanted to drive today, but he got in and buckled up. As I was checking my rear view windows, and everything to make damn sure that nothing happens to my Camaro, I grabbed my St. Anger album by Metallica, and put it into the CD player. We cranked the volume, and drove to the nearest Walmart.

"This is the face that stones you cold  
This is the moment that needs to breathe  
These are the claws that scratch these wounds  
This is the pain that never leaves  
This is the tongue that whips you down  
This is the burden of every man  
These are the screams that pierce your skin  
This is the voice of silence no mo~re."

We sang the lyrics to 'Some Kind of Monster' which was the third track of the album as we pulled into the parking lot. It wasn't packed, so we got a pretty decent spot up front.

I grabbed one of the carts and headed toward the produce. I thought of the list in my head.

Well, we got a shitload of groceries, and the cost went well over $400, and we both split the bill. Thank God we were well of in the cash department. We sure as hell won't need to be back to the store for a few weeks, and we won't have to resort to eating out. I had bought my shampoo and stuff for the rest of my disguise. What else was I suppose to get?

Oh yeah, we need to stop by the reptile slash exotic pets store and buy Charlotte her food. She usually eats a couple medium sized crickets every two to three days between feedings. I have to buy them at a store to make sure that they're not diseased or have consumed pesticides and whatnot. I also can't just give her too many because the crickets might bite her, and potentially hurt her.

As we reached the car, Dei was pestering me to drive the car, so I let him, but gave him directions to the small store that was at the corner of a strip-mall. We entered the store, and I ordered ten medium crickets, some cricket food, and a small container to keep the crickets in. I paid, and we _finally _got back to the apartment.

Let me just say that it took _ forever_ to get all of the groceries in, and put away. The fridge and the pantry were now fully stocked and organized, which was a plus. Also, I put the smaller cage next to Char's, and put the cricket food in there, which afterwards I put a cricket in the larger cage, and Char was on that thing like the true predator she she was finished with that one, I set another one in there to make sure she was full enough.

Dei was watching her devour the insect, and I was on my way to take a shower. I put up all of the deodorant, hair supplies, and other miscellaneous toiletries before turning the shower on, and entering the blistering hot water. I had no Idea how tense, and sore I was, but then I really reflected on how insanely event-filled day was.

It was my first day of boarding school, I dyed my hair, woke up at around 5:00 am, pretended to be a guy, I had a boxing match with my teacher and a painfully long workout in gym, I disected a frog, ran up thirteen flights of stairs, made dinner, cleaned the entire kitchen when I was on KP duty, I went to Wal-hell to get 50 million things, along with getting things for Charlotte at the pet store, and got harassed by my roommate.

Oh boy, I should get a medal or something. I lathered myself up with the new body wash, shampoo, and conditioner, and let the almost boiling water work its wonders on my shot to hell nerves and muscles. I noticed that some of the hair dye was coming out because there was pinkish-red was mixing with the lather that I was washing off, and began to freak out.

"Oh. My. God!"

I shrieked, afraid that my hair would either be ruined or faded.

I heard knocking on the door, and Dei's voice on the other side asking if everything was okay.

"No! Everything isn't okay because the color in my hair is washing out!"

He laughed. He freaking _laughed._

"That's normal, dude! It's just the extra dye that didn't make it out the first time. It'll keep doing that for the next few days, yeah. Your hair will be fine, dork, hmm."

"Yaayy~.." I said a little relieved, yet exhausted and shaky.

I stayed in the shower for another five minutes, just letting the heat soak into my refried nerves. When I finally got out, dried off, and got my dark grey basketball-type jersey on with my matching pajama pants on, I brushed my teeth, and let Dei have reign of the bathroom.

I sat on the couch, and watched an episode of George Lopez, and then after that I made my awesome, sweet iced ginger tea for tomorrow. I looked at my cell phone, and saw that Tsunade texted me asking how today went. I texted her the eventfulness, and told her that I was off to bed. She couldn't believe it, and don't blame her. It was a ton of exhausting shit that I did today. She told me goodnight, and said that I probably needed to g to bed early anyways.

I looked at my clock and saw that it was only 9:38, and shrugged.

I was beat and didn't care that it was two hours earlier than when I usually go to sleap, so I brushed my hair out before flopping onto the bed, and burying myself with the covers.

Dei had apparently finished his forty-five minute shower and made his way to the side of the bed. He must have been just as beat as I was, so he flopped down on the small bed too, almost crushing me in the process. I scooted away from him as much as I could without falling off of the bed. I felt an arm wrap around my stomach, and he must have pulled me back over to him. I was too tired to care though, so I promptly fell asleep. I had forgotten to say goodnight though because I heard a quiet "Goodnight to you, too, uhn." before fully drifting off. I was almost excited about what tomorrow would be like. Maybe I'm just too tired to think straight though.

* * *

**Please read the following, this is crucial:**

_~I'm not perfect, so don't expect me to be. Although, I do try my best, so applaud me for at least that._

_~I'm not sure whether or not to put the rest of the Konoha Nine in my fic._

_~Don't you all worry about Sakura not really getting acquainted the others yet. This story progresses slowly, and it's just taking time, and is hopefully far from over. This is an AkaSaku harem fic. meaning eventual romance with EVERYONE in the Akatsuki. Not strictly a DeiSaku. I'm just making the relationships as believable and non-superficial as I can possibly can. Fear not, my lovelies. ;)_

_~Oh, and I haven't watched the anime or read the manga for a while, but my friends keep me posted on the main events, so if Sakura's guy name 'Yagura' is a character in either, it is coincidental, and are in no way related. _

_*I see that some of you were disappointed with my painting of Sakura, and saying that it was good but had no resemblance to Sakura. I swear on my brother's life that it resembled her when I drew it. I painted over the drawing because I wanted to try out the new paint station thingy that I received for Christmas. This was my first painting ever, so please don't throw me to the lions just yet. I will draw her, and you will definitely see the resemblance, I promise. I might even attempt to repaint it, and do the same with how she formerly had her hair. It was pretty hard to hear that it wasn't up to par, but that's why I'm here._

** I'm striving for opinions, and am becoming a better writer and artist because of it. I'm striving for you guys, and I take my work seriously. Please continue to keep me on my toes. ;)**

**Please comment. I'll even take flames.**

**I love you all and would really appreciate some love back,**

**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx**


	7. Authors Note

**Hey guys..**

_**Bad news first:**_

**I've had a pretty rough past two weeks here, and I'm grateful for the support and the patience. The thing is, my brother (He's 10.) went to the hospital because he fell down the stairs while carrying a glass dish, and as he hit the bottom landing, it smashed into his face. He's alive, but he had to get 21 stitches around his nose and right eye. ****I had to clean all of the blood and take care of my four year old brother while he and my mom went to the hospital, meaning had no time to write what-so-ever. ****I also learned that Black snake eyes (I've been BETA-ing for her.) had to get an operation done, so please wish her well, too. ****But wait, there's more! Also my pet, that lived with my dad, died . Okay, I also forgot to mention that last Monday my brother went back to get a check up, and he couldn't see at all in his right eye. He was rushed to the emergency room, and went into surgery for three hours, and got tests and everything. He just got back home from the hospital on Tuesday, and he can only see a little bit. Ex: He can see a hand, but he can't see how many fingers there are. The prognosis says that there was bleeding, hemorrhaging(Not too sure if that is how you spell it, but spell check won't cooperate.), and mostly swelling. We think that once the swelling goes down, he'll be able to get operations done to really help his sight. So, I'm dedicating this chapter to my lil bro (even though he doesn't read it) and Black snake eyes! Love you guys! :D**_**  
**_

_**Good news: I'm going to try to submit a chapter by tomorrow evening!**_

**Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers~! Because after I crank out a long ass chapter, I really look forward from hearing from all of you! :3**

_DestinyItachi_  
_MitsukaiTame _  
_Jasper's little angel _  
_AkatsukiTomboyKid _  
_teonik04 _  
_Kuroda Rika_  
_Anime Hottie Lovah_  
_Midnightfang _  
_crazycherry459 _  
_LoremasterLia _  
_anon_  
_Twisted Novocaine_  
_cherryvampiress _  
_Cherryjubilee 4_  
_Roses-Mix-Melody_

**_THIS NEXT CHAPTE_R HAS ACTUAL ROMANCE IN IT! Yes, my dears there will be lemons LATER in this story, but not until some more bonds are formed. Well, I have to build some courage to actually write it too! Haha especially since this has been my first kissing (*cough*make out*cough*) scene ever. (It was a challenge since I've not been kissed yet because my friends and parents are crazy, overprotective, paranoid _baboons_!)**

**Hopefully I don't fail at writing it! Oh, let me know if it's one of my weaknesses or a main forte! I bet I did a lame job at it.**

**ALSO, Sasori finally appears in the chapter too! You've gotta love that boy. :L**

**I hope that the chapter flows well enough (It was a bitch to write.), because I'd like to resubmit the chapter right away if you think I need to smooth some parts out. (PM PLEASE, and be specific, girls!) :DD**

**It's special because it will be in the others' perspective. I think this will be the last chapter for the actual introduction to the story, and then I can really get into the plot and arc. Yes, there will be multi-chaptered arcs, so this story will be going for years to come. (Praying for fanart from any Deviants out there! You can just message TehZombieCupcake On DeviantART. [Linky is on my profile.] ;)**

**Expect every five chapters of Sakura's Point of View to be followed by a chapter of the guy's point of view.**

**For example: Sakura's POV, Sakura's POV, Sakura's POV, Sakura's POV, Sakura's POV, Guy's POV, Sakura's POV,... and so on..**

**I really appreciate the patience and the support, so give yourselves a pat on the back!**

**With love and appreciation****,**

**~xAkatsukiEmoFlyx **


	8. Suspicion and Make Out Sessions

**_Hey!_ Well, some_ new stuff _that's been done by me is:**

** This is the long awaited and ridiculously long chapter! Exactly 13,300 words..I tried to rush, but not make it noticeably sloppy... obviously after three weeks of trying to get it done and some accidental procrastination, it didn't work.. but incorporated ****some plot, and some romance, too! Oh, and I just noticed that when I put 'reread chapter 3' I meant 'reread chapter 2'. Failville on my part. I'm extremely sorry for making you wait a month when I said it'd be within a day, and I just got a review today, and it was anonymous, so I couldn't directly reply and tell them that it was ironic that they put that, and I would be updating today. I would never give up on a story that I write. It may take a while, but I'll never abandon it. I promise. So, The Shuiro Amaya MAY YOUR WORRIES BE PUT TO REST BECAUSE I'M DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO YOU! :D**

**There will be PeinxSaku later on Trust me! You'll have to wait and see, my lovelies! :)**

**I put a poll up! Vote**

**I made a forum (it's pretty much a chatroom) for this story just for you amazing readers and I to chat about this it in general, and to help me figure out what you like in an Akat x Saku fic. Or dislike. :) I think it's on the last page on the forum list.**

**I made my own Book Cover for Sakura's Boarding School Cliché! Love it or die!**

**Some of my fanart has been redone on DeviantART! There's some more that I'm planning to redo and just new art in general, too. :)**

_**From now on I'm not going to be putting authors notes/Disclamers on the chapters, (This is the last one!) and instead I'm putting them under a section in my profile explicitly for Sakura's Boarding School Clich****é! So, check that out for information on where this fic is going. Check it out, please. ********;)**_

******Under that are stories that I will be considering writing in the future!**

**Anywho, On with the show~! Read, and leave _detailed _reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Sakura x Akatsuki**_

_**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**_

_"**Arc One:** Tell me every secret."_

**.:.:.:.**Deidara's Point of View**.:.:.:.**

I entered the bathroom to take a well needed shower, taking my sweet time in the hot water and steam filled bathroom just trying to ease my nerves which were about shot to hell and back. Over half an hour later, after the nearly life-saving shower, I noticed that Sakura was as good as gone when I saw her sleeping away and hogging the entire bed.

Plopping onto the over-stuffed mattress, I learned that I was wrong about her being _completely_ dead to the world. She's moved towards the edge of the twin sized bed, giving me more room to sleep; I felt a little guilty about making her move to the edge, so I pulled her back over when I was decently situated. She immediately fell asleep without so much as one word or complaint from her. The only thing coming from her was her drawn out, rhythmic breathing, and I couldn't help but smirk at her. Okay, _now_ she's dead to the world.

I gave a sarcastic "Goodnight to you too, uhn," before passing out myself.

* * *

_-~~~~~~~~~~TiMeSkIp~~~~~~~~~~-_

* * *

Waking up at the usual 5:00 am, I got out of bed. Glancing at Sakura as I tried not to wake her while I got out of the bad, I noted that she slept like a friggin' corpse. The analogy was further proved by the settling bruises from the boxing match yesterday because they made her look quite zombie-esque. The only thing that gave her away as a living being was her drooling onto the pillow and her almost inaudible breathing. Yeah, a zombie, but a cute zombie. Well, the drooling wasn't very attractive, but it could've been worse.

So anyways, I made my way into the gargantuan closet, rummaged through my clothes, and randomly picked up a dark blue and damn near skin-tight t-shirt off of the floor, and some baggy, black cargo jeans. They were more comfortable than they looked, and I really didn't care.

I quickly ran through my hair with a flat-iron, partially tied my hair up, shaved, washed my face, and brushed all three sets of teeth. During the morning routine fiasco, I examined my own dark bruises and split lip. I cleaned up my crap before getting out of the bathroom after pulling on my fingerless, black, leather gloves on to hide my extra mouths, my extra awesome mouths. I threw on some eyeliner, and grabbed Sakura's car keys. I also grabbed my wallet and cell phone, and tossed them into my gym bag.

Meanwhile, I didn't really care if Sakura found out that I borrowed her car. After all, I skipped my workout yesterday to help her with her disguise and all of that other crap. She'll get over it. I hope. If not, I'll just play with her mind until she forgives me like I always end up doing. Mean? Possibly, but shit; her reactions were hella funny. I lived for them, not that she knows. We have such a weird friendship, but I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

The gym was only a good ten minutes away from the apartments, so I wouldn't have to bother hurrying. I checked in, and made my way to the locker room. Slinging my bag into a locker, I checked my cell for any messages from the guys concerning the matter at hand, curious to see if anyone else has gathered any information concerning the incidents that have occurred. I'm not sure exactly why this particular turn of events piqued my interest, but I just had a feeling that things were about to get really interesting whether that was for better or worse. My phone had nothing from the guys, and so I thought it best to contact the boss after I got done with my 'training'.

I put my cell on silent, and clicked the lock on the locker door into place. I sighed, and left the locker room to do my routine workout which would have the average guy crawling out the door on his belly in exhaustion halfway through. Knowing that even though I was near my limits, it's been worth keeping myself on my toes. Plus, being in a gang meant self preservation was a must because you're only as strong as your weakest link. I've been determined to not be that link.

Following my cardio, muscular endurance, and martial arts training, I got ready to leave the gym. I took a quick rinse in the shower before changing, clearing my locker, leaving, and pulling out of the parking lot. I finally reached the apartment, and read the clock on the stove as I passed the kitchen. 7:16 am. I wasn't nearly as beat as I used to be since I had been drafted into the gang. Sakura had never known about them, but it was much easier to keep her out of that loop when she was living with her aunt Tsunade. It was going to be quite the challenge to keep it that way because I never even considered the option of telling her.

The problem wasn't that she wouldn't be able to handle the fact, but it was for her safety. I couldn't sleep at night if something happened to her for knowing too much for her own good. She's all that's left of my family since before gang life. Our rivals were filthy vermin that stooped low enough to attack anybody who was even remotely affiliated. Even some of the cops were corrupt. This is why our gang even banded together. We were law enforcers that delivered true arbitrary justice.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the snarling of my stomach. Without any hesitation, I treaded into the kitchen. Tossing my gloves aside and onto the counter, I hit the fridge, fixing the only food I knew how to make. Cereal. After I nearly inhaled that, and I put it in the bowl in the dishwasher and flumped onto the couch.

Not five minutes later, I saw something moving in the corner of my eye in the large terrarium behind the couch. Following the small, dark blur in my peripheral, I noticed that it was Charlotte in her cage crawling up the glass wall. I stood up, walking around the couch and wall-like ledge in which the terrarium resided, and slid the lid off, while plucking the fuzzy arachnid off of the side of the cage. I held her up to my face, studying her, and she just stuck her little front leg out, and put it on my nose. Oh my God. I felt my nose become horribly ticklish, and it made me sneeze.

She completely spazzed out and then froze. Her small front legs were raised in defense, while she crouched into a striking position. I smirked to myself, pulling my hand away from my face so I could look down at the small creature.

"My, aren't we the little fighter, hmm."

She relaxed after a moment, crawled her way up my arm, and perched near the crook of my neck. Just basking in the warmth of my body heat. I sat against the couch, setting my head back. My eyes closed as I lie there for a good fifteen minutes. I had to get up, put Charlotte up, wash my hands, and wake Sakura out of the afterlife.

I groaned while standing up, and made my way to the bedroom, where I saw nothing but a mountain of blankets...?

"What in the hell? I didn't put these here! _Sakura_?"

I heard a muffled yawn, and saw the mountain of blankets quiver, and fall off the side of the bed.

"Whaaaat? I'm tired. And cold. Why do you keep ths place so freaking cold? It's not nice. It's fucking cruel; especially in the mornings."

I snorted, and was trying with all of my will power to not fall to the ground laughing at her appearance. Okay, there were no words to fully describe how ridiculous she looked. The only coherent thing that came to mind was: static electricity was not a friend of Sakura's at this particular moment. Oh... _wow_. She looked similar to what a lovechild between a troll doll with the crazy colored hair that sticks straight up and a deranged crackwhore. But I do mean that in the most flattering and caring way possible.

"Pffffft! Hahahahahaaa! You look _ridiculous_, yeah!"

Oh G_od,_ I think I'm crying. Hahahahaa! It's times like these where I'm glad I have a roommate. I quickly pulled out my phone and snapped a picture before she looked in the mirror above the dresser, she ran after me, and tackled me to the floor resulting in a loud grunt from me as I hit the slate shaggy carpet from the impact. I was at least pleased that she couldn't reach the poor, sought out cellular device since I'm taller than her. At this rate, she doesn't have a snowflake's chance in hell getting it.

She tried clawing her way up, and almost grasped it, but I flipped us over, so I was able to hold her down with my palm against the side of her face, thus keeping her at bay. Victory!

Now, if you walked into the room and saw our position, you would have the wrong idea. I was unintentionally straddling her waist, while she was reaching behind my back for the iPhone. I was only holding her down with my hand covering her face with my palm, while my other hand was in the air behind me and safely holding my cell out of her grasp. I guess she couldn't really breathe, so she started flailing and trying to yell at me, and I had to move my hand. Uhm, when I let her go, she accidentally flung forward and her face smacked into mine. Being our luck, it against us, and s failing miserably. 'Luck' tried to make every situation worse and awkward. We ended up in a lip-lock.

My mind drew a blank as I felt her warm, soft skin flushly molded to my mouth. Although the force of the momentum made us slam into each other, resulting in me falling onto my back, damn near reversing our predicament, and causing the accidental collision course from hell. It felt soft if not a little bit pressed, and somewhat ephemeral in a way. I couldn't quite put my finger on my conflicted my reasoning and instincts, so I almost completely got lost in my own inner dispute. That is, until it dawned on my muddled thoughts that this was one hundred percent accidental, and this was my best friend we're dealing with here. That sobered me up without a doubt.

Holy shit.

It could not be happening. It's not that it wasn't enjoyable because it felt inexplicably.. consoling? I'm not sure if that's even the right word, but I just wasn't expecting this, uh, dilemma. At all. We both stiffened, and pulled away from each other as soon as we were both coherent enough to do so.

I swear to God, we were so red in the face, it was almost as if we looked like we fell asleep in the sun too long and consequently recieved killer sunburns. We just sat on the floor, and stared at each other in shock of what just happened, mouths ajar, and heart in double-time. I started apologizing immediately after I snapped out of my stupor, but we beat each other to it.

-"Oh my God, uhn, I swear I didn't mean for that to happen! I'm sooo sorry, yeah!"

-"Holy shit! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It was an accident!"

After a good three minutes of apologies being flung at each other, we just stopped and looked at each other. We both had a derp face on because we literally flipped a shit over nothing but a seemingly minor accident. Nobody got hurt or anything, so it really doesn't matter. It shouldn't. Once on our feet again with minimal eye contact, we started picking up the disheveled room.

She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and nearly flipped a shit at the time. Now, that's a real reason to flip a shit.

"_Holy crap on a cracker!_ It's already _7:50_! I only have an hour to get ready, and do my homework! Why didn't I freaking do it _yesterday_? What in the hell is _wrong_ with me?"

"I didn't have homework, hmm."

"Uh, Algebra?"

"God damn it, uhn!"

Once we got our homework done within half an hour and cursing the Uchiha name to hell and back, I pretty much shoved her into the bathroom with the clothes I let her borrow. She then reminded me that I needed to help wrap her tits down. Oh, the humanity. I don't know whether I should thank God or curse him for making me do this!

'**Pervert.**'

_What in the hell? Sakura? _

'**No, you idiot. This is Inner Sakura.**'

_Get out of my head! What's the difference anyways?_

'**What does it matter? I'm here because Outer was being a spaz. I'm also doing reconnaissance for reasons I'm not disclosing to you.**'

_ I know she was spazzing, and in case you didn't notice, I was too! Recon? As in spying? What in the hell is wrong with you? No fucking wonder Sakura acts like a nut! She has to deal with you! Poor Sak. _

'**Bitch, shut up. Sakura's going to wonder where I am soon, and I've got to go back to headcasedom ASAP. Before that, I have to figure you out. Now, with the limited time that I have, I'm interrogating you. You will answer truthfully because I will know if it's a lie. I _will_ know.' **

_Uh, why would I answer your questions?_**  
**

'**Honey, you will or I'll rain hell on both you **_**and**_** Outer.'**

_Tch. Fine, ask away. Then get the hell out._

_'_**Good boy. First, where were you, and why?'**

_I was working out because that's just something I always do. Why?_

_'_**Doesn't matter. Next question. Even though the kiss was accidental, was it under the category of a legit kiss?'**

_Uhh.. I don't... know? Why? _

**'I want a straight answer. Like I said, I'm not disclosing any information to you.**'

_Sure, whatever! Why do you care anyways?_

**'Who said anyone cared? Last question. Why in the hell _do _you keep this place so fucking cold? **

_It's automatically set to this temperature so the school can save money, so don't go bitching to me about it. _**  
**

'**Okie dokie then. Do not tell Sakura about this conversation or that I made any contact with you for reasons I will disclose to you in a time that I will not disclose to you. Later, babe! ;)**'

_Uh.. bye..? Weirdo._

Oookay? Well, _that _was unexpected. Whatever. Now, to the task at hand. Sakura's standing in front of me with the only things adorning her person which were blue shredded jeans, and loose bandage wraps around her bust. I couldn't stop myself from staring a little. Uhh. My bad? She glared, with a light streak of red marring across the bridge of her nose with a mix of what I would say could've been malice and embarrassment. I quit eyeing her up immediately, and cleared my throat awkwardly. Scuffling inside the bathroom, I took the ends of the bandage wraps, so I could tighten them, and secure them in place.

"Lift your arms up, hmm."

She nodded and gave me a warning glance, while lifting her arms above her head. I made sure to rebandage the bindings without it coming undone and sparing us the indecency and embarrassment. She was facing away from me, and I was winding the bandages around with one hand while holding one end in place on her right side with the other until it stayed in place due to the multiple wrapping layers. As I was finishing up, I tucked the final end of the bandage in the back, and clipped it in place with a metal clasp.

Being a guy, I was appreciating my view that most guys don't have the privilege of getting, and was determined to not get caught ogling again by my roommate while she was pulling on her neon yellow t-shirt . Not to mention I was grateful for the fact that I was taller, so I had a better view. She turned her head towards me, and narrowed her gaze as if she was aiming to kill me. I noticed the proximity of our faces, and I smirked down at her challengingly. Her gaze darkened, and I could swear that the red lingering across the bridge of her nose glowed a bit more prominently.

At this point, I couldn't miss this golden opportunity of just getting her goat, so to speak,and really beyond agitating her. I grinned from ear to ear, and spun her around. She looked at me with distrust and skepticism. I then remembered the conversation that I had with Sakura's alternate personality, and how she questioned about the kiss being legit or not. Putting two and two together, I came to the conclusion that Sak hadn't been kissed before that point. Now, I may regret this later, and Sakura may think that I'm a total asshole after this, but her priceless reactions were worth it. The bonus was that I'd know that I'd be the one to give her her first kiss, accidental or otherwise. Next thing I know, impulse and ego had taken over.

As I spun her so that she was facing me, I backed her into the granite counter. She kept my gaze and I saw her eyes were flashing different emotions, and noted that it kept switching between two different emotions in her calculative green eyes that were an intriguing likeness to malachite. The emotions I could make out of her all too expressive gaze were livid, analytical, yet curious while the other was anticipative, wolfish, and frenzied. I could tell that Sakura was conversing with her other self. I, of course, took advantage of this.

"So, a little birdy gave me a clue as to why you're so jumpy at every little thing that involves close contact, and it now makes perfect sense to me why you reacted how you did when that little accident happened, uhn."

As if ashamedly, yet somehow defiantly admitting to my accusation, her slight flush on her face lit up a little more, and spread a little farther on to her pale cheeks. Though still hardly visible, it was all I needed to finish what I so carelessly started. She was bristling with annoyance radiating off of her. I saw her Inner's emotion flash in animosity, and then as soon as it appeared, it dissipated. Knowing that I was striking a few nerves of _both_ personalities, I kept on.

"I'm going out on a limb here and saying that before that little predicament, you haven't kissed anybody. Am I right, or am I right, yeah?"

Her 'outer' personality flashed a steely glare with a flicker of an emotion that I couldn't quite get. She was stuck between me and the counter with my hands on said counter beside either side of her waist. She was leaning away from me, while I was all but on top of her, just in her personal bubble. I leaned towards her ear, and just barely whispering against her neck, next to her ear.

"You know," I drawled, breathing heavily in a low, hushed whisper, just itching for even the smallest reaction, "I could help you get over being so nervous, yeah. It won't hurt you, unless you want it too, uhn."

She glared straight into my soul, and I could see her faltering emotions in the green chasms of her eyes. I saw her swallow, and she let out a breath that I suppose neither of us knew she was holding in. Next thing I know her lips part in a tense, and stern manner.

"I'll pass. I'm about ninety percent sure that you're just trying to be an asshole, and get under my skin, so get out of my way, Deidara."

"That hurt, hmm. I'm just trying to help. You know, the other guys will be suspicious if you jump at every little thing, yeah. "

I came up with an excuse quickly, in hopes that she'd play my game for a little longer, and I was trying to make my voice sound somewhat husky.

"Purring in my ear isn't going to help anything, and you're just being an idiot."

"Okay, so I'll stop purring, hmm."

"What do you think you're doing, Dei?"

"Just chill out. Trust me, hmm."

I chuckled hoarsely in her ear. Feeling a slight flinch from Sakura's trapped form, a small growl escape from her throat. Okay, _that_ was one of the hottest things I've ever heard.. I shuffled closer to her, ridding any space between our beings, and grabbed her hands in mine, so I could effectively trap them on the cool, granite countertop beside her hips. Her breathing faltered at the action. Testing the severity of her reactions, I made the mouths on my hands open, and made them knead random circular motions into the back of her hands with the tongues that I use to mold my special weapons when turf wars erupted with other gangs. However, I threw that afterthought to the back of my mind, while trying to have my share of fun with Sakura.

Her body tensed before relaxing tenfold, and closed her eyes somewhat begrudgingly. Now _that_ I wasn't expecting; however, it was good to see her trusting me so wholly and just watch her chill out for a Goddamn minute. Testing her boundaries further, I shifted while tilting my head so I could place my open mouth at the base of her jaw. Her scent was an intriguing mix of the borrowed Chocolate Axe, and her own essence that couldn't be placed or replicated.

I felt her swallow once more as I continued to skim across her flesh lightly, and moved my way from her jaw to her cheek and back again. She made a noise in the back of her throat like she was clearing it, and I could feel her flesh heat up as I moved my way back down to her throat again. A shiver rocketed through her spine at the light, feathery touch. I grinned against her, and somewhat rewarding her for the reaction, I stopped the movement. And instead of just lightly running my lips across her skin, I ran light, open mouthed kisses along the same path.

From throat to jaw to cheek, I lightly continued until I heard Sakura let out a breathy sigh, and the last of her rigidity melted. Somewhat surprised, yet completely enthralled by the unexpected reactions, I left longer lingering kisses, and trailing across her smooth skin until I stopped at the corner of her mouth with a lingering peck. I'd let her decide on her first real kiss. I pulled back, and let my half lidded eyes stare into her, just now opening, eyes. Just nudging the back of her hand with mine, I apparently didn't need to voice the question because she got her all too familiar calculative look on her face before giving in, unwinding, and slowly draping one arm over my shoulder and then the other. She looked in my eyes hesitantly as if trying to read my intentions, and I smirked at her a little bit before she leant forward.

Not about to lose my nerve, I met her halfway, and slightly tilted my head. I could feel the heat radiating from her skin, and welcomed the warmth wholly. I removed my arms from the counter, and wrapped them snugly around her torso just above her hips and right below the small of her back. Our lips grazed each other as contentment reverberated through my hazy thoughts. My lips meshed together with hers, molding, massaging, and just relishing the _feeling_ of flesh on flesh.

You could imagine my surprise when her loosely draped arms on my shoulders tightened around my neck, effectively pushing us flush against one another. I encouraged her bold move by tightening my arms around her waist, and nipped at her bottom lip. She smirked a little, but failed to fully contain a rumbling purr escaping from her throat, and deepened the kiss. Mildly curious, yet compliant, I sucked on her bottom lip slowly and nibbled a bit. As a breathy moan left her and fell across my lips, I couldn't prevent the groan that slithered past my lips at the provocative sound.

We stopped momentarily for a quick breath of oxygen, before finding ourselves feverishly continuing. We angled our heads a bit more, so we had better access to each other. I flicked my tongue between her lips, and having caught onto what I was asking permission for, she hesitantly and ever so slowly opened her mouth but just slightly, and I was guessing that she didn't know exactly what to do from this point. Immediately taking control, and slowly slipping my tongue past her eager lips which tasted like she ate something pepperminty, I wrapped my tongue around hers, and I guided it into my mouth before sucking on it, and massaging the fleshy muscle with my own. She was one hell of a learner because without a warning, she flicked her tongue against the roof of my mouth serving as a distraction so she could suck on the tip of my tongue while stroking the underside of mine relentlessly. I was shocked at her dominance because most girls wold be shy and act like they were some sort of meek, spineless doll that acted clueless. Sakura on the other hand, was a force of nature o be reckoned with, and I found that hotter than hell.

I groaned loudly into her skilled mouth, and in return of her sneaky behavior, I snuck my hand underneath the hem of her t-shirt, and had the mouth nipping and sucking the base of her spine, and I could feel her shiver convulsively, before arching her back. The sudden friction between our bodies had us warming up big time, and the heat led to a certain part of my body that I'd be having difficulties with if this kept going at the rate it was, so I knew I had to end this sooner rather then later, or things would be getting really awkward, really fast.

Slyly releasing my arms from around her torso, and running them up her sides, I grabbed her shoulders. I slowly pulled us apart, after leaving one last lingering kiss. With a wild, smug grin plastered to my face, I cleared my throat. She looked at me with her left eyebrow raised, a smirk on her lips, and arms crossing snarkily in front of her. Both of us were panting and red-faced.

"Problem, Dei?"

"Do we want to be late for school or what, uhn?" I replied with my voice still sounding a tad low.

Her eyes grew panicked as she checked her cell, and eyeing the evil 8:30 staring her in the eye.

"Holy crap on a cracker! we've only got twenty minutes to get the hell out of here!"

So, for the next twenty minutes, we ran around like chickens with our heads cut off. We scarfed down frozen chocolate chip Eggo waffles with some coffee before grabbing our bags, and made it to the lobby. We outright sprinted to our homeroom classes from that point. Barely making it on time for the second time this week, the two of us almost didn't have time to throw each other a 'See you later!'.

* * *

**.:.:.:.**Pein's Point of View**.:.:.:.**

My migraine was growing by the minute. The dull, unbearable throb behind my eyes was the least of my problems at the moment however. There's still no word on our little dilemma involving the corrupt spy on our case. I shoved the rancid thought to the back of my mind so I could dwell on it at a later point in time. Now, onto focusing on my damn near endless stack of paperwork grading. That work was mind numbing enough that maybe it could rid me of my headache. I always did feel better once I got things done, and could mentally check things off of my list.

Perfectionist. That's a good word to describe me. If things don't go my way or go quite according to plan, I get in the worst mood possible. When I'm in a bad mood, it would be in your best interest to watch your back. I admit it. As evidence, I've been diagnosed with OCD, (obsessive compulsive disorder) and not only do I have my own quirks along with anxiety, I can't stand chaos of any kind. Needless to say, I get irritated very easily. Most especially on days such as this.

Today's gone to absolute shit. Not only have I received zero information regarding the pursuit of the 'mole' in our little mob, but I've got to hold another assembly because the morons I have to deal with in said mob can't do anything right without something backfiring or not getting done right the first time. On top of that, there's a never ending stack of paperwork inhabiting my desk, and piles peering over my head even when I'm sitting straight up in my chair. Lastly, I still have to get the forms for the new student's enrollment. What a crappy day. Whoop-Dee-Fucking-Doo, my migraine is back tenfold.

Turning my attention strictly back to my work, I started grading and looking over papers faster than most would think would ever be humanly possible. I'm special; what can I say? As I finished that pile before the homeroom bell rang, I felt a bit better, and somewhat more accomplished. I noticed that everyone was seated and present as I checked the mandatory attendance that I had to email to the school's database. Well, at least I won't have to deal with anyone having to make up work because that's a real pain in the neck. It's much easier having everyone on the same page.

I noticed that the new kid made it too, and remembered that I had to deal with the forms for him. _Great_. I might as well get it over with before I drive myself insane with the thought of not getting everything over and done with. I'll get him after class so he can go over the forms and make sure all of the information is correct so won't have to redo the whole damn thing, and waste even more time and brain cells. I swear they're being killed off faster than my body can regenerate them. Tch. At this rate, I'll be a vegetable by the end of the week.

If I would have said that out loud in front of the gang, they probably would've made another of their usual 'Carrot-Top' comments, and that would go over like a God-damn dream. Not.

Anyways, after zoning out while automatically handing out permission slips, and briefing the class of upcoming projects and events. That taking a good fifteen minutes, I let them have the rest of Homeroom to themselves. I'm such a nice person.

Actually, the only person that I didn't allow chill time for the rest of class was Haruno, and he didn't seem to mind helping me check his form one bit. That's actually pretty refreshing because a lot of other students would either throw a fit, give immediate attitude, or at least complain under their breath, and give me a hard time about it later. I got none of that from Yagura and was a little more than relieved. If I didn't care about my strict reputation or my sanity for that matter, then I would skip around the room singing something around the lines of a musical number from 'The Sound of Music'. You know, that one about the mittens? Yeah. I was ecstatic knowing that I wouldn't have yet another moron in the room, and instead some one who's actually _not_ a hotheaded worm.

"So, what do you need me to do to complete the form?"

"I'm just making sure that all of the information is correct, so I can submit it to the school-board."

"Alright."

I handed over the form and watched as he made minor corrections, but I noticed how his expression changed from earlier. It was formerly carefree, but it changed to calculative with slight anxiety. It made the bruises on his face look more pronounced, and I vaguely remember hearing that he defeated Hidan in a boxing match. Impressive. Any-who, if I didn't have my own OCD-related anxiety, then I probably wouldn't have caught it or thought anything of it. I've become adept at sensing stress and apprehension since my symptoms started a few years ago, but I had no idea what might have triggered the reaction. I voiced my observation on the change in his demeanor.

"Are you alright Haruno? You don't look too well off."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been getting a sinus headache because of the weather that's rolling in."

Hmm, I wonder if that's why my migraine is killing me. I did hear that there was a forty percent chance of thnderstorms tomorrow. Man, sometimes I think I take over-analyzing to new levels. Maybe I'm just being overly cautious because Yagura is new here.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Eh, I'll get over it."

Yagura relaxed a little, but I could tell it was a bit forced. He sat up from working on the form, and sighed.

"Here you are, sir. The information should all be there."

"Thank you, Haruno. You may feel free to go back to your seat for the rest of the class."

"Alright. Thanks."

I went back to finishing my paperwork as I saw Haruno's retreating figure in my peripheral vision.

Another couple of minutes passed before the bell rang, and the students left the room like bats out of hell.

* * *

**.:.:.:.**Kakuzu's Point of View**.:.:.:.**

Assholes**. **All of them. The students. My coworkers.

It's not that I hate everyone, I'm just not necessarily thrilled about their existence. However, there is one person who I _do _hate, and manages to get the 'Asshole of the Day' award every goddamn day. That asshole would be the infamously _stupid _Hidan Yaguma. Not only does he do everything in his power to piss me off _on purpose,_ but he also is the most unreliable fuckwit on the face of the earth. At this particular moment, I'd like to disembowel him with a spork, but unfortunately enough I have a class to teach.

The bell rang out like a banshee, and all of the students grudgingly sat down at their desks waiting for my instructions. I explained how the value of money could be either be reduced or increased depending on inflation in a country. But the cretins just barely listened enough to get by. They aren't even interested in the history and workings of money. Money. As in the thing that makes this whole world spin on its metaphorical axis. How can they dismiss the only certain thing in life that has rhyme and reason and can make your whole life worthwhile. I'll never understand their logic or, better suiting, lack thereof. Money's the only thing that's gotten me through life. Hell, it still is. I guess that's the only reason for taking this job. It pays well.

Anyways, the class as a whole was grating on my nerves while I was finishing up instructions, while a hand raised in the air. Now, I suppose that means that at least one student was at least trying to pay attention, but I wasn't about to get real hopeful. I looked at the person who's hand it belonged to, and found it to be the new kid's. I wouldn't have expected that considering the fact that he looked utterly intimidated yesterday when I was about to call him out on him sleeping in class. And now he's the only one out of all his classmates interacting normally? Weird guy; of course it's possible that he could be the only normal one out of the entire class. Not quite sure to be honest.

"Question?"

"Yes, sir. Uh, can you repeat the last point you made? I'm a slow note taker.. sorry."

"No problem. As I was saying.."

I repeated the last few points so he could catch up. Huh. A student in my class that actually takes notes voluntarily? And then apologizes? Did I overdose on my pain medication this morning? Yeah, the kid's pretty fucking weird, but whether that's going to be a good or a bad thing, I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I did see the bruising and marks from the match I heard about in the gym. Apparently, if I heard correctly, Haruno managed to knock Hidan off of his feet and onto his ass. Respect is due there. So far, the kid's alright with me.

Class ended a half hour later, and on a mediocre note. Class nearly hurtled over their desks and sprinted out the door at the sound of the bell. Yagura took his time packing up and was dead last out of the classroom.

I smirked to myself. Students like that almost made the job not as excruciating, but at the end of the day, it's just another paper to grade.

* * *

**.:.:.:.**Orochimaru's Point of View**.:.:.:.**

As the bell rang for the next class, I was waiting for Zetsu to get back with the diagrams and worksheets from the printing room. Running a hand through my pitch black, mid-back length hair, and jumped out of the tall bar stool that we keep near the front of the classroom. I walked to the main desk and took a swig of my half-empty Pepsi can. Not expecting the class for another ten minutes, I made my way over to the back corner and unlatched the top of the massive glass aquarium. It rested on a heavy duty shelf, and instead of being filled with water, it held a half of a medium sized, hollowed out log with mulch along the bottom, and a large water dish made out of carved-out stone.

Peering inside, I pulled out the class pet, and today's experiment topic, Brutus, the nearly eight foot long (2.36 meters) and over seven pound (3.2 kilograms) Indigo snake. Despite looking huge, and known for being somewhat aggressive, Brutus was the sweetheart of his species. Well, he was if you weren't his dinner. He rested inside, curled up in the log when I pulled him out.

Slithering up my right arm, I felt his cold scales sweep over the back of my neck, and stopped when he was perched comfortably with his tail wrapped around my arm from the elbow to my bicep, and his head resting on my collar bone. I looked at the calender posted onto the marble wall next to the cage to see when the last time he was fed. Eh, I'll drop by the reptile store tomorrow after I get out of work. In mid-thought I noticed someone enter the classroom, but instead of the usual black, white, and green that I was accustomed to seeing in my peripheral, I saw neon yellow, topped with stripes of blonde and neon, reddish pink. I turned my head and saw the new student, Yagura.

I also saw the blue and purple blotches on his skin. That must have been some brawl for Hidan to get his ass handed to him. I grinned, and walked toward the Haruno, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I heard that you made it through a round with Hidan. And won. Congratulations, Haruno. That's not the easiest thing to accomplish."

"Yeah, thanks. It wasn't. So, who've you got there?"

"Hmm? Oh, you mean Brutus? Yeah, he's the class pet, and we're going to be using him as a reference for today's classwork."

"Whoa, cool. Can I hold him? "

"Sure, but if the other students see you holding him, and then they all want to hold him, that"ll be a problem."

"Alright, I'll give him back right away. It's just so cool to see such a gorgeous snake. I've always wanted one, but my parents weren't for that whole idea."

I saw his eyes darken a bit near the end of his sentence, and felt a little pity for him because I read on his paperwork that his dad was missing in action due to the war, and had been presumed dead. While his mother died in an accident at a nearby state science laboratory. I'm guessing that those incidents were connected to the whole spy issue on our gang's radar. Apparently, there's been a few linked incidents not unlike these two mentioned. I'll discuss it with Zetsu at lunch, and see if we could use Haruno to help solve this sneaky spy bullshit. Maybe it'll help us get our job done quicker and more inconspicuously. If it _did_ work out like that, and in our favor, we might be able to get justice for everyone who's been affected. That's including Yagura. And the other Harunos for that matter.

I snapped out of it while uncoiling Brutus from my person, and handed the snake over. I think the snake liked the kid, which was unusual behavior for him. Brutus only likes girls for some reason, but my theory was that it might be that their scent is different or something. Usually, Brutus would try to escape any other guy's hold, save for mine. There's an exception to nearly every rule, right?

Yagura looked excited when the snake coiled around his arm, slithered behind his shoulders, wrapping around his other arm, and continuously snaking (no pun intended) his head up the back of his neck.

Not two minutes later, I saw Zetsu return with a plastic container in which resided the worksheets and diagrams for today's lesson.

* * *

**.:.:.:.**Zetsu's Point of View**.:.:.:.**

**_I walked into the classroom with the worksheet crap that took me forever to print and copy. Next thing I realized, Orochimaru gave the damn snake to the new student. Really? I thought that thing hated everyone. Odd._**

"_I got the copies._** What's with the snake?**"

"Once again, his name is Brutus. I'm just having Haruno hold it while we set up for class. Chill out."

"_Okay_, **whatever. Sup, **_Haruno?_"

"Not much, just chillin' with a snake, and wasting space. How 'bout you Mr. Z?"

"_**Mr. Z?**_"

"Yeah, I'm not good with names, and the other teachers look like they'd hang me by my toenails if I called them by anything else other than 'sir'."

"Ahh, **I see. **_Well, things could be better, _**so don't take it personal if we do decide to hang you by your toenails.**"

"Noted."

**_I chuckled a little bit before delving back into my pissed off mood from earlier after a few minutes went by._**

_**Today I've been in a shitty mood because boss expects me to already have a lead on the traitor. I don't have jack shit on anyone because the trail is getting cold, and I'm suppose to be this gang's best tracker and interrogator. Pathetic. Now, I'll have to rely on the other guys to get a lead or a tip-off, and that usually ends up like a fucking treat. **__**  
**_

_**Ugh.. Maybe I'll get lucky and something will turn up soon. Unlikely? Sure, but it's better than being one hundred percent pessimistic. Not a lot comes from that, and plus, being pissed off all the time gives me a headache. I want nothing more than to plug in my headphones and listen to my iPod, but I've got to get this class rolling. Well, at least it's not a boring subject. **_

_**After we passed out the papers and diagrams, about seven minutes went by, and the snake was tangled in a fake ficus residing in the front of the room. Yagura had already claimed the seat he took yesterday, and had his stuff out for class. Orochimaru was downing the rest of his Pepsi, and sat in a chair near the ficus, and I followed suit sitting on the other side of the room.**_

_**Not too long after I sat down, the first couple of students showed up, and ignored my presence as I welcomed them to class. The rest of the class followed suit, and then I got a little more pissed. Look, I know I don't appear as your average 'Joe', but I'm really not a creepy asshole. Unless you're rival gang shitheads. **_**Then _I'm an asshole. I guess my pissed off demeanor showed through because some of the students looked like they were about to piss themselves and hide under their desks. I cooled down a little seeing even Orochimaru raising his eyebrows at me._**

**_I slumped in my chair, propping my chin on my palm, at the large desk, and saw that Deidara was late and he sat next to Yagura again. That's weird. He's always on time if not a little early. Not to mention I saw them passing notes yesterday. I've never seen him make contact with anyone other than gang members. Deidara is the kind of guy that doesn't give anyone the time of day let alone the new kid. I'll have to ask him about that later. Until then, I've got a class to teach._**

* * *

**.:.:.:.**Deidara's Point of View**.:.:.:.**

I made it to my seat in biology next to Sakura, and got my crap out for class. I pulled out a crumpled, random piece of paper from the bottom of my backpack, and passed a note to Sakura.

_'Hey, what'd I miss, yeah?'_

_'I met the class pet.'_

_'The snake?'_

_'Oh yeahh. Isn't it cool?'_

_'Honestly, I've never had a thing for snakes, yeah.'_

_'Really? Why?'_

_'Just never did, yeah. Not sure why actually..'_

_'Weird.'_

_'Yes, you are, yeah.'_

_'Touché.'_

I smirked, and shoved the note in my pocket because I could tell Zetsu wanted to know what was up. I gave an 'I'll tell you later,' look before returning my attention to Sakura. She gave me a funny look after apparently catching the one I gave Zetsu. I just shrugged, and turned my focus onto the snake diagram in front of me and suppressed a shiver. I hate snakes. For no apparent reason, too. It's not quite a phobia per say, but just a natural intolerance and distinct hatred of them.

I saw the glow of my cell in the side pocket of my backpack, and undetected by anyone else in the room, grabbed my phone, and slid my thumb across the screen to unlock it. I saw a text message from Zetsu had been received. I looked over at him, but he was preoccupied, and talking to Orochimaru just out of hearing range.

Opening the message, it said that boss-man had a meeting that everyone needed to attend this weekend. Great, now I had to lie to Sakura, and get to the rendezvous without her getting the slightest bit suspicious. Just... great.

I slid my phone back into the pocket, and finished the damned assignment. Towards the end of class we were assigned homework about other reptiles. At least it wasn't another thing about snakes.

As the bell rang, and everyone was exiting the classroom, I was following Sakura out. However, Orochimaru called me back into the classroom.

* * *

**.:.:.:.**Zetsu's Point of View**.:.:.:.**

_**As soon as**__** the other students left, I saw Orochimaru call Deidara over. I instantaneously wondered if Orochimaru noticed his strange behavior too, and, after I finished filling in some papers, I walked over to join in on the conversation. I was thrown off guard when I heard Orochimaru's findings on, not Deidara, but the new kid. If possible I honed in on the conversation even more.**_

"-so, I think that Haruno might be connected, and could be a lead considering the attacks. I'll be looking into the details later. Oh, Zetsu I- "

"**Save it. **I was already listening in. I believe that **I should look over the details first, and **then decide on what significance the **new kid has to offer in this predicament.**"

**_I could tell that Orochimaru wanted to argue his involvement in the decision, but I chose to ignore his defiance. Instead, I found that throughout this conversation, Deidara was awfully quiet. Now, I know something's up._**

**"Deidara, **perhaps it would be best to tell us -**what's been with you lately?**

**"**Nothing, uhn. What do you mean?"

**_I can't tell if he's being serious. It's either that or he things I'm an idiot and he's bullshitting me._**

**_"_Really.."**

**"**Now that I think about it, you have been awfully palsy-walsy with the new guy."

**_I nodded in agreement with Orochimaru, and looked directly at Deidara. I saw his face flood with surprise, and I want to say that he looked a little nervous, but it might have been the lighting. He appeared to relax as soon as he understood what we were saying._**

"Oh, is that all? Hah, he's my new roommate. I thought you guys knew already, hmm."

"No, Deidara. You failed to mention that."

_**Orochimaru sighed exasperatedly. I myself could feel my expression deadpan, and a headache coming on.**_

_**"**_**Get out **or you'll be late for your next class.** Or my brain cells will continue to die out."**

**"**Fine. Later, assholes, yeah."

_**He finally left the room and Orochimaru and I let out an annoyed exhale. I can't wait for the day to be over, so I can go home.**_

* * *

_**.:.:.:.**_Kisame's Point of View_**.:.:.:.**_

"Hey, asshole! Where the fuck are the-"*Crashing equipment avalanche in the far room at the end of the gym* "-Ow! Damn it to hell! Nevermind, I found them; they fell on my fucking head."

Oh, Hidan. Stupid, stupid Hidan. How he is even able to hold a job is beyond me. I need some Advil. Just a few. A few bottles. Just enough to kill the chances of Hidan giving me another headache. He's not even in the same room. How is it possible to get on _my_ nerves? I'm like the most laid back dude on this planet. He's the most terrifying force of stupid on the face of the earth. I'm convinced.

"Hidan, could you shut up for twelve seconds?"

I shouted at him from the other room, trying to tie up some test dummies for a weapons practice lesson later in class.

Climbing down the twenty-four foot (7.32 meters) ladder, I was finally finished with hanging the targets from the rafters and headed over to the large metal doors that allowed the next class to enter. I unlocked one of the double doors while putting the block under the door to keep it wide open.

I set the main timer for ten minutes. The way this class works is you have the first ten minutes of class to change into your gym uniform before the locker room gets locked up, and get to your spot on the bleachers before the clock runs out. If it does go off before the former happening, then your grade for class participation and attendance suffer ten grade points.

As the class arrived, did what they had to in the locker room, and arrived at the four rows of the large bleachers, the timer went off with a single blaring buzz. All made it to their seats while I checked their attendance on my translucent, neon green clipboard. I blew the silver whistle that hung around my neck, and that made a few of the students jump.

"Alright, maggots." I grinned ear to ear. "Today, after the warm-ups, running laps, and stretching, we're going to work on weapon safety and wielding. Now, we're not going to go crazy during this unit of the year, so we're just going to go ever the proper handling of each type of weapon for now. That includes close range, mid-range, and long range weapons. We'll be alternating ranges each day. Yes, we did have to get assloads of permission for this crap, and we're prepared for lawsuits against us in case of injury to you guys, but I think this can be fun for all of us. That is, if you aren't going to act like a bunch of mindless imbeciles."

"Now, lets get to the track."

We ran onto the field as I instructed the class that we had to run six quarter mile laps (2.4 kilometers total). I know that in a lot of schools, the gym teacher just sits back, and watches while their students are worked like dogs, but I think it's bullshit, and I work _with _my students. When I attended here a few years ago, I remember my teacher made us work or asses off, but I bet if he did decide to get off his old, fat, lazy ass, he couldn't do half of what we had to.

Hidan was the same as me though in that regard. I noticed that though most of the class was behind be save for the few who've been at this school for a while and had built endurance levels. Deidara's always been one of the fastest at this school, but he was far from the top when endurance was concerned. I noticed that the new kid was doing surprisingly well, he was average when speed was concerned, but his endurance was top notch as was his strength. It took me by surprise because the guy's a total shrimp compared to most of the students.

I guess looks can be deceiving. Well, I should know that firsthand.

After the last lap was up, we stretched out our limbs in the field which was basically dying grass surrounded by the ring of dark brown tree trunks contrasted by neon oranges, yellows, and reds. The sky was cloudy with patches of blue, and the air was already starting to cool down while the breeze was picking up day by day. It's definitely October.

Stretching was over after a few minutes, and we headed back over to the gym. I assumed Hidan had already arranged the other targets made of ballistics gel and made to be the same density of human flesh. Being the same model types that they use in the show Deadliest Warrior, it's used to show the damage of weapons, and the affects it would have on the human body if used in combat. It's pretty neat shit.

I could already feel the anticipation in the air.

* * *

_**.:.:.:.**_Hidan's Point of View_**.:.:.:.  
**_

I finally finished setting up the damn targets, and just in time, before those fuckers showed up.

I blew the black, metal whistle giving them the heads up to shut their fucking mouths.

"Alright! So, today is going to be interesting. You fuckers" I pointed at them. " are going to learn how to yield weapons without maiming your dumbass selves. Now, the first thing we'll be working on... is close-range weaponry."

Kisame walked out of the room to grab the container that held our first weapon. Switchblades. Once he got back with the small beginners weapons, and I explained the safety requirements and guidelines, I got one of them out. I couldn't help but let a feral grin splice my face when I felt the knife in my palm.

Every single student was watching carefully as I hauled over a ballistics gel test dummy. I explained how closely it simulated human tissue before pressing the trigger switch on the handle of the knife so the blade could spring free. I did step by step examples on different ways to swing or approach an attack depending on what you were trying to accomplish.

By the end of teaching the basics of handling the knife, the test dummy had several lacerations with simulated blood running down from where the blade made contact. It was a fucking mess. A motherfucking fun mess.

I set all of the students up, and only a few actually picked this 'weapon wielding' thing up right the fuck away. Now, I kind of expected that blonde tranny *cough* Deidara *Cough* to be somewhat experienced, so he was the most skilled so far, but noticed that the new kid was picking it up pretty well but he had to work on the -what's the fucking word...- finesse?. Yeah, something like that. He wasn't a shitty fighter overall. I've still got some bruises as evidence, but I also noticed that so did he. That was a great fucking fight, I tell ya'.

After their turn at wielding weapons was up, I confiscated all of the switchblades. Some of the students tried to swipe an extra one, but I'd been watching them, and from now on, they're on my radar.

Next thing was assessing each dummy -the targets, not the fuckers in the room-, and grade their 'work'.

The class did about as well as expected. Not that fucking much was expected though.

I was fucking glad when class was over because I was fucking hungry.

* * *

_**.:.:.:.**_Itachi's Point of View_**.:.:.:.**_

I arrived at the tastefully modernized teacher's lounge, and placed my order for a tall caramel macchiato from the Starbucks stand. After the cashier added the cost to my tab, she handed me the drink. I pulled out a new novel that I'd been reading as of late after I had found a small, round table fit for two people along the mocha colored wall just hoping for a minute to myself. Noticing that someone sat down occupying the spot across from me, as I looked up to find Sasori also pulling out a book, and occasionally taking a swig from the drink in front of him labeled as a green tea latte.

"Long day today?"

"Hn," I nodded slightly, but didn't look up from my book.

"Same here."

It fell back into comfortable silence, both of us returning to our books.

Well, until somebody obnoxiously threw open the teacher's lounge entrance door in my peripheral, it was. The door slammed shut, and shook the frame as the doorjamb locked into place. I looked out of the corner of my eye without moving an inch, and could see Hidan loudly marching his way to the restaurant stands, and yelling his order at the employees while cussing like a barbarian. To be perfectly honest, He's my least favorite person in this organization.

Kisame, whom I didn't mind in the least, and whose company I actually enjoyed on the other hand looked especially perturbed by his coworker's entrance as he entered the lounge after him. He actually walked up to the vendors, and didn't make an ass out of himself as placed his order at the Korean cuisine stand. When they received their orders, they sat at a table next to us against a wall, with Kisame seated next to me, and Hidan next to Sasori. How unfortunate for him.

I heard Sasori let an out an annoyed sigh as he closed his book and set it on the table's while propping his arm up, and put his chin in his palm in an agitated manner. Hidan glared at all of us as he shoveled the mess of various international cuisine into his vulgar mouth. I was grateful that his mouth was full, preventing him from speaking, while the rest of us tried to ignore his existence.

"Hey, Itachi, Sasori," Kisame greeted us, nodding in our direction.

"Hn," I nodded politely, and took a swig of my macchiato as Sasori greeted Kisame accordingly.

"Hello, Kisame."

Kisame dug into his meal of noodles, vegetable, and beef enthusiastically, and I returned to my novel picking up where I left off. Hidan was busy being a loud oaf, and stopped as he noticed the other faculty enter the lounge.

Zetsu, Orochimaru, Kakuzu, and Pein. They all ordered their own preferences, and found tables. Our seating was arranged so we were all occupying four tables total, in a straight line, two members facing each other forming two rows. All of the members were arranged from the left of the room to the right as the following: Sasori facing myself, Hidan facing Kisame, Zetsu facing Leader, and Kakuzu facing Orochimaru.

After the majority of them were finished eating, Pein spoke up, and had our attention.

"Alright guys, we've finally got something to go on. Took you fucking long enough. Zetsu tell us your findings, and then Orochimaru will follow suit."

Zetsu cleared his throat, and adjusted his sitting position so that he faced the majority of us, and relaxed his posture.

"I've found that one of our members,** who is not present**, may have been having some odd, **fucking weird ass, **behavior**."**

**"**Care to tell us who?" Sasori piped up.

"**Deidara."**

"How so?" This had been Kakuzu speaking.

"He's been awfully social with the new guy, and has been** hanging around the guy like white on fucking rice. **We also called him out on it, and he denied everything. **Orochimaru's a witness.**"

"Fuckass," Hidan muttered sourly.

"He is the guy's roommate, guys. Let's not forget about that," Kisame interjected.

"Even so, he's been buddy-buddy with the guy, and let's face it, Deidara usually doesn't tolerate others especially those who are new to the area," Pein.

That's true. Deidara may be loud, laid back, and close to some of the other members, but he's cold towards any outsiders, especially those who are rarely seen. It makes me wonder what Orochimaru has gathered. These matters certainly were worth looking into. I decided that I'd share my theory as to why Deidara may have been acting the way he been.

"If I may, boss, has Deidara kept any of the relationships intact since joining, or were his all severed clean like the rest of us had done? I'm wondering if he had history with the new student, and maybe that's cause of this behavior."

I put that thought on the table, and watched if Pein had any idea if that may be the case. His right eyebrow quirked up, and opened his mouth.

"I'm not sure; however, we still have to listen to what Orochimaru has to say, it may possibly be linked. Go ahead, Kiyohi. What piece do you have to bring to the puzzle?"

"I was reminded that both of Yagura's parents perished or disappeared in unusually familiar ways. They were both involved in the military somehow in their careers. The spy, and the ones that he's, excuse me, or she's been secretly working for, aren't on good terms with the government in any sense of the meaning. Yagura's father was on a spying mission for the Marines when he was pronounced MIA. Yagura's mother worked in one of the labs that worked with weapons, different chemicals, and anything that could be utilized as upper hand technology against the nation's threat. The lab exploded with her and some of the other head scientists inside. These kinds of attacks are very common with this particular pattern. Anything to get rid of some sort of evidence. Explosions, disappearances, and insiders. All have the same purpose; covering up evidence. Maybe we can use Yagura to get more information and see if he knows anything. It's highly probable. It is, after all, our biggest lead."

"Remarkable findings, Orochimaru. However, we should leave no stone unturned, and take this slow. We have no room for mistakes. I'll be talking with each of you individually regarding this matter, so we'll each know what to expect of each other. For the time being, We'll be keeping an eye on Deidara, and Haruno. Anything suspicious, and you come straight to me. I'll be filling Madara in on this along the way as well. Anyone else have absolutely anything to add?"

We all have him a "Negative".

"Fine. Akatsuki Dismissed. Thank you Zetsu, Itachi, Orochimaru. These observations will finally get us operating smoothly for a while until something else comes up. Well done."

As the bell rang for the next class to start, I picked up my novel and my coffee, and headed to my class. Everyone else followed suit.

I wrote a few algebraic problems on the board. After finishing, and writing down the homework beside that, I sat at my desk, and opened the book I had been reading before.

I've been reading Edgar Alan Poe's various works lately, and have just fond his writings particularly intriguing as of late. No idea why, though.

A few of the students showed up, and a few moments afterward, the majority of the class entered including Deidara and Yagura.

I started class, and every few minutes or so, I'd see Yagura and Deidara giving each other weird looks back and forth.

I stopped class, and made it clear to the entire class that I was waiting for them to knock it off.

"I'm sorry, was my teaching interrupting your little game?"

"Huh, uhn?"

"No? Good, now, you and Haruno stop making faces at each other or you'll be getting detention. Clear?"

"Crystal, sir," Haruno looked down at his desk.

I nodded, and continued the lesson. A few of the more immature students snickered at them, and yes, I was fully aware of Deidara sticking his tongue out at me, but I decided to ignore it. After the class settled down, and the minutes of the clock ticked by as class was drawing to an end, the bell rang out, and class was officially dismissed. Good riddance. Now, back to my novel...

* * *

_**:.:.:.**_Sasori's Point of View_**.:.:.:.**_

So, Deidara is chummy with the new kid, huh? I'll believe it when I see it.

I unlocked the door to my classroom, and sat myself at my desk. I had already set up for the next class, so all I had to do was wait for the students. I hate waiting. I hate making other's wait. Patience isn't one of my finer qualities, and it's not one of my refined attributes. I'm also already in a foul mood because the lesson we're starting today was clay sculptures and pottery. I personally abhor the use of clay because it's messy and feels disgusting between your fingers in my opinion. I prefer something solid like carving wood over anything else. I cannot wait to be back in my element again; that's for damn certain.

A few students showed up every minute or so. One of the first being Haruno, and was directly followed by Deidara. I called both of them over, introducing myself to Yagura, and telling Deidara to show him the ropes for class. I stood after that was out of the way, and begun instructing the class. I explained that they had to make something out of the horrid, muddy substance, and they had to put in effort, originality, and had to had a purpose. Whether it was for inspiration, function (from a vase to a plate), or an illusion.

I usually let my students sit wherever, but I made sure that Deidara showed Haruno how the class works so I can see for myself whether they really know each other. They did talk animatedly, and that was a little out of character for Deidara, but guess I'd just have to ask him about that sometime later after school. Maybe even later this week.

Everyone, excluding me, seemed to be ecstatic about the project. Especially Deidara, but that was already a given. Him and his atrociously misguided view on art. Art is eternal. Never would it be considered barely a second's worth. It's a waste of time believing in something that lasts a second. 'Art is fleeting, and spontaneous.' what a load of bullshit. Art is meant to be forever appreciated, and hold out era after era, giving future generations a sense of appreciation and a taste of what it was like in the past. Good times and bad times. Existing for the rest of eternity. Now, that's what I consider art of the highest form. Everlasting.

I shook my thoughts returning to observing the students, and seeing what they were trying to sculpt. Most looked like a pile of grey shit that didn't resemble anything of important. Some were decent though; the most impressive pieces including Deidara's which was being shaped into some sort of animal. He was also giving pointers to Haruno who looked interested enough to listen while absorbed in sculpting his own work resembling some multi-legged creature.

Yes, it was a little strange seeing Dei so interactive outside of the guys in the gang, but I'm not too sure whether that's a good thing or not. All in due time I suppose.

Class passed by, and everyone managed to create and finish their sculpture. Deidara's was by far the most detailed, and well, the best in the whole class. He had a "paperweight" as he called it in the form of an intricate tiger baring its fangs in mid-pounce ready to capture the invisible prey with it's claws ready to dig into flesh. I was mildly impressed. Not far behind was, surprisingly, the new guy. Probably prospering from Deidara's insight and tips. He created a detailed tarantula, and said it was a decoration to put in his actual tarantula's habitat. The other's clearly didn't have much experience in sculpting.

I looked at another one of the students' sculptures.

"Is that suppose to be an elephant, Choji?"

He looked insulted.

"No, _sir,_ it's suppose to be a birdhouse!"

"Of course. That's what I said."

I turned on my heel, and sighed exasperatedly. This was going to be a long rest of the year.

The bell rang, and I told the class to scram, as I collected all of the sculptures to get sent to the kiln. Once they go all through the kiln, which should be a two day adventure, then the students could glaze them, and we'll be finished with the clay unit. Yay.

* * *

**.:.:.:.**Pein's Point of View**.:.:.:. **

Homeroom. It was busy, and people were fidgeting in their seats in anticipation for the final bell to ring, and signal last locker break so they could get the hell out of here. I couldn't wait myself to be perfectly honest. I'd be finished with school work, and then all I had to do was work my schedule to set up the individual meetings with the guys, and I'd be home free to spend some time with my girlfriend. Finally.

Konan and I haven't been able to do anything or go out for quite some time. I might ask if she would want to eat out for dinner tonight. The thought made me want to smile.

The 'class' was over fairly quickly, and that I was grateful for. Everyone left, and once my paper work was completed, I left the building as well, and headed for my car..


	9. Movie Night Part 1: Popcorn?

**SORRY FOR WAITING FOR THIS PIECE OF SHIT SHORT CHAPTER! If it doesn't make sense, tell me exactly what's wrong with it, and I'll fix/rewrite it. PLEASE VISIT MY PROFILE TO SEE INFO/PLANS FOR MY STORIES. **

**I've been MIA because my Nana(grandmother) recently died of cancer and things have been hectic. :(**

**Anyways, things should pick up again soon enough. **

**OH, AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER AKATXSAKU STORY, GUYS! Along with my poll. **

**ON MY PROFILE! ;D**

* * *

**Sakura x Akatsuki**

**Sakura's Boarding School Cliché**

**"Arc One: **_Tell me every secret."_

_~Chapter 7~_

* * *

Deidara and I were dead tired, and didn't talk to each other as we shuffled away from school, like a couple of brain-dead zombies, on our way to the apartment. We waited half an hour for the elevator to haul our carcasses to the thirteenth floor. Once we (finally) made it to the apartment, we immediately dropped our backpacks on the floor. Deidara mindlessly raided the fridge for a snack and something to drink, and I wandered over to the couch to lie down flat on my back, not even bothering to turn on the T.V. but instead just stared unblinkingly at the light beige stucco ceiling. I was zoned out, and I didn't really give a crap about anything else other than laying down and possibly even dozing off.

It dawned(donned?) on me. This is only two days into the week, and I'm already worse for wear. How in the hell am I going to survive the next next two years? I'm going to be eaten alive.

I closed my eyes dismissing my horrid fate trying to relax, and was on the verge of falling asleep. I heard Deidara sit on the floor beside the couch, and he was chomping on some tortilla chips as he turned the T.V. on.

"Want to watch a movie, yeah?"

I stole a chip out of his hand, and munched on it.

"Which one?"

"You pick, hmm."

"'Young Frankenstein_'_?"

"I've never seen it, uhn."

I sat up and stared at him in shock.

"You've _never_ seen 'Young Frankenstein_'_? _Insanity! _Under the bed is a box I brought full of movies. Get it, and bring that movie here pronto. It's my favorite old movie ever!"

"Ugh. I don't know if I want to watch an old movie."

"Shut up. You told me to pick. I picked. Discussion over, and your argument is invalid. "

He looked at me minorly peeved, and stomped into the bedroom. I heard shuffling in there, and I heard him say "I found it. It says it was made in '74. It's not that old. Wait. Didn't they have color in the seventies?".

"Yeah, but it's a parody spoof thingy of the original 'Frankenstein's monster', so they made it in black and white."

"Oh," He muttered as he handed me the movie.

"Now, put it in the PS3."

"You do it, bitch, yeah."

"Gah. Fine. Want to make popcorn? Please?"

I gave him my infamous pitiful look.

"Stop that. I'll make the damn popcorn, hmm."

"I love you, man."

"Bitch, I know it, yeah."

I glared and gave him a purple nurple as I walked back towards the couch from setting up the movie. For those of you who don't know, a purple nurple is when you grab a dude's nipple and twist it hard and then it turns purple. Apparently it's very painful because he yelped and crossed his arms in front of his chest whilst glaring at me.

"What was that for, hmm?"

"It's for being overly sarcastic."

"Bitch, uhn."

He smacked me over the head, and I almost fell over.

I pointed my finger at him, and yelled "Domestic violence!"

"You're stupid, yeah."

"Shut up, we're suppose to be watching a movie. Now make the fucking popcorn, be-otch!"

He rolled his eyes at me, and walked towards the kitchen.

"That still hurts, hmm!" He was rubbing his chest where I gave him the purple nurple.

"Sor~ry, deary," I called over my shoulder while flicking through channels with the remote to find the right channel that the PS3 works on.

"No, you're not, but if you try that again, I'll give you a purple nurple so you'll know what it feels like. Consider yourself warned, yeah."

"You try that and see if I don't file a police report for sexual harassment."

"You're suppose to be a dude, so you can't unless you want to be totally busted for identity fraud, uhn."

I muttered 'Asshole,' from under my breath.

As soon as the move was set up, I shut all of the blinds, turned all of the lights off, and went to go get my red and black plaid Flannel pajama pants, and an over-sized, comfy white cotton T-shirt on. I also grabbed the gigantic duvet cover as I headed over to the couch. Consider this movie night.

Deidara brought the popcorn over, and went to get his pajamas on. I saw the remaining light that managed to slip through the cracks between the blinds dim, so I looked out the window, and saw some nasty looking storm clouds coming our way. Could our unofficial movie night had any better timing? I think not.

Everything was dark, we had popcorn, the movie was set up, we were getting our PJ's on, and I was going to curl up in a huge blanket on the couch. This was going to be awesome. Deidara walked into the room shirtless and wearing black sweatpants, and was carrying a pillow. I flopped onto the couch, and let him know that a thunderstorm was rolling in.

"Sweet, yeah."

He sat next to me on the couch, and I stole his pillow, and got all situated with the duvet.

"Hey, that's my pillow, hmm!"

"Awwh. It's so fluffy though!"

"Then move over! It's big enough for the both of us, yeah."

"Fine, but can you start the movie already?"

"Sure whatever, uhn.

He (grudgingly) got off the couch, opened the magnetic glass door on the entertainment center that the TV was set up on, grabbed the wireless controller for the PlayStation 3 system, and shut it with his foot on his way back to the couch. Clearing his throat, he looked down at me expectantly. I rolled my eyes as I scooted over, making me have to share the insanely fluffy pillow and duvet/comforter (whatever the hell you're suppose to call oversized blankets for beds).

The movie started with the beginning credits as a dark, stone castle in a thunderstorm with lightning and thunder at night was the first thing that showed up. You know, the works as far as corny horror movies are concerned. For the first few minutes they showed different angles of the castle with the lightning effects and thunder as the credits went across the screen. The names 'Gene Wilder' and 'Peter Boyle' showed up, and Dei asked why those names sounded so familiar. I told him that Gene Wilder was the guy who played Willy Wonka in the original Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, and Peter Boyle was the grumpy old guy in Everybody Loves Raymond.

He 'Oh, really?'d at me, and I just nodded and grinned while watching the screen, and grabbing for the popcorn.

About ten minutes into the movie, we were out of popcorn and I asked if he wanted me to get more popcorn, but he shushed me, not taking his eyes off of the screen. I rolled my eyes, and got up to get the popcorn.

'I knew he'd like that movie.'

**'It's a shame that he's such a stubborn ass sometimes. I mean sheesh, dude.'**

'Haha, totally. 'I don't want to watch an old movie.', my ass.'

**'I don't even know how we put up with that boy.'**

'Didn't you say that he was hot? Maybe that's why?'

**'Outer, you have no idea how proud you have been making me today. First, that kiss, and now you're even thinking like me.'**

**'**Oh, Inner. If only I knew how much fun acting like a shameless hussy was.'

**'If only...' **Inner sighed dreamily.

'I don't think you understand the concept of sarcasm, my dear.'

**'Ughh, come on, Outer, like you didn't love making out for the first time, and find it outrageously, ridiculously, fucktastical that it was with our sexy best friend. I swear that if you deny it, I will disown you and officially label you retarded.'**

'I admit that it was totally fucking wonderful. It was a one time thing though, right?'

**'I fucking hope not.'**

The popcorn finished popping, so I took it out, put it in the oversized bowl and then poured some melted butter on it.

**'Mmmm. Butter.'**

I walked back over to the couch and gave Deidara a 'Beat it.' look because he was hogging the couch.

"Move."

"Naw, I don't think I will, hmm." He smiled innocently at me.

Innocent.

Yeah.

Right.

I tried to imagine an innocent Deidara and the only thing that came to mind was him dressed as Glinda the Good Witch from Wizard of Oz.

Oh God. I know the next thing I'm going to draw for art class. Maybe Mr. Akasuna would get a kick out of that. A+ anyone?

I smirked down at him.

"Fine. Be that way."

I sat on his lap along with the blanket, and made sure that no matter where he tried to move to see the screen, I got in the way.

"This a great movie isn't it?"

My voice couldn't hold more satire if the world depended on it.

"You know, you make a better door than a window. You're also really heavy, uhn. Ever think about losing a couple pounds, Sak?"

**'That asshole! He knows that we look fucking fine. We got over being chubby _years _ago. '**

'Ahh.. Yes. The Darker Years. Still pisses me off, Inner.'

'**Want me to teach him a lesson?'**

'Fuck yes.'

Without a moment's notice Inner took over and, **I had turned around and my hands wrapped around his throat as I straddled his hips..**

"**I'm not fat, you dumb tranny!**"

**As I was strangling him, he grabbed my wrists, and started struggling with a surprised yet aggravated look on his face. I loosened my grip so he wouldn't pass out but so I could keep him there with one hand. A wolfish smirk graced my face with a predatory glint in my eyes.**

**"Take it back or else!." I grinned maniacally.**

"Or else what, you fat fucking psycho, yeah!" He struggled to get out and yell at me.

**I aimed to punch him in the gut, but one of his hands stopped it. I wiggled my hand out of his grasp, yet still straddling his lap, and bent his left pinky back a little bit. He gasped a bit in pain. **

**"Take it back~."**

"Fine, yeah."

**"I'm sorry, baby, I didn't~ quite catch that."**

_**"**I said that I fucking take it back, yeah!"_

**His livid eyes were glowing electric blue like they did whenever he was ticked off.** **I loved it, and grinned like an animal****.**

**"Good boy. Well, It's been fun, but Outer wants to take control again. Catch you on the flip side." I winked.**

"Not so fucking fast, hmm!"

**Just as I fast as I let go of his throat and his pinky, he grabbed my throat and flipped me over so that he was sitting on/straddling my hip bones.**

**"Yes, babe?"**

**"**You."

**"Me?" I raised an eyebrow.**

**"**How did you travel from Sakura's mind earlier, yeah?"** A drop of sweat ran down his face from these turn of events.**

"**A magician never reveals their secrets****."  
**

**"**You're not a magician. Now answer my question, yeah!**" He tightened his hold on my throat, and punched the space on the couch beside my head with his free hand and that caused the popcorn to fly and rain all over us.**

**"Like I said, honey. Catch you on the flip side."**

**He growled as **I took over again.

His hold was still on my throat as a growl rumbled in his chest, his face showed anger and frustration as he glared straight into my eyes. I placed my hands on his trying to, not very forcefully, get him to stop attempting to murder me. He didn't move. In fact, he was deadly still. Almost frozen. The only thing that changed was the look in his eyes which held a calculative gaze along with the anger which was slowly, almost undetectably so, but slowly ebbing away. I gave up on trying to pry his slightly rough hands from my neck.

I plucked a piece of popcorn out of his hair, and put it in his mouth. So much for movie night...


End file.
